Of Spades and Hearts and Diamonds and Clubs
by 7dragons7
Summary: A story of cardverse. All of them. Respective pairings dictated by the cards. UKUS FrLich RusHun GerJap. The rest will be shipped or not shipped as we go. And those K&Q pairings may change it depends. Focus will be mostly Spades but everyone will be in it. Character Category will change depending on who the newest chapter focuses on
1. The Story Begins

_Peace is precious._

_And hard to come by._

_When no one has ever known of such a thing._

_**Two small boys run through the fields. Brothers. Holding hands and jumping through the hay. One with eyes as bright as the sky. The other's a shade lighter. A bit on the violet side. They are both blonde. And happy. With big smiles on their faces. For nothing bothers them in this world. The only thing that matters is them**_**.**

A silver haired prince gets on his knees and ruffles the hair of his blonde little brother. A bright grin spreading across his face. His scarlet eyes filled with love and adoration. How he loved this little brother. There isn't much he wouldn't do for him. No. There isn't anything he wouldn't do.

**A young boy and girl stand in a meadow of clovers, watching the sun set. They are but children. But the young boy already knows that he loves her most in the world. And he always will. He holds her hand tightly telling her of a musical composition he was writing. Just for her. She smiles brightly at him and nods, interested. He smiles back and picks one of the little purple flowers that occasionally grow within the meadow and sticks it behind her ear.**

The young princess keeps her head bowed as she is told that she will never be Queen. She of course understands. She is a woman. And a son has been born. There is no need for her… that is just the way things are. She never had any expectations. She will love her little brother no matter what.

_**An older brother travels far from his home, which is not in the four Kingdoms, to look for work. He leaves behind many brothers and sisters. But in doing so he will be able to send money to them and help them live a better life. It is sad. But he will do his best. The older brother ties his hair back and begins his journey.**_

He is young… but his fate has already been decided. Emerald eyes glance up at three older brothers. A mad dash for the throne… he has no chance. Too young to accomplish anything that would make him worthy of the crown. He simply listens to his father speak, occasionally glancing out the window at the land he'd never get to see. Bound to a fate that leads nowhere.

_No matter how hard you try. No matter what you do… to try and obtain some kind of peace. There will always be a warring force tearing it apart at once. Ruining the hope. Destroying the chance. Letting the battle continue._

**The boy with sky blue eyes that are now filled hurt and betrayal as the man dressed in orange and yellows, held his brother by the shoulder. How his adoptive father nodded and let him be lead away… How that horrible blonde man smirked and took his brother from him. How his brother **_**let himself be led away**_**… breaking their promise that they'd be together forever… The boy's hands curled into fists. He'd never forgive him. Never.**

The silver haired teen looked at all the blood in shock. His brother standing in the middle of it all. His bright blue ones shocked. A knife in his hand. And the bodies… all the bodies… Thinking fast… there was only one thing to do. Whatever happened he had to help his brother. And a choice had to be made…

**The boy and girl dance together in the moonlight. Oh how he loves her. He twirls her around, and she laughs and giggles. The ring feels like it's burning a hole in his pocket. In a moment he will ask for her hand in marriage. His dearest love. His purest flower. Oh. How he loves her.**

The princess runs out into the garden to show her brother the scarf she has made for him. She smiles brightly, quite proud of her work. She suddenly stops, her eyes wide. "What… have you done?" she whispers in shock. The younger brother turns, his violet eyes gleaming. Dropping the dead bird he had been holding. The neck twisted… the same for all the little birds that circled him. All suffering the same fate.

**Finding work within the kingdom was not easy, sadly. He finally managed to find a position in the army. Not ideal. But it'd make good money to send to his family. They would be marching out soon. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. He has to live. He has to win. Not for this Kingdom of Spades. But for his family.**

He watches them bicker. Fight. Argue. He stands in the back and watches. The King and Queen grow ill. Sick. Weak. And the brothers fight. The kingdom… declines. One by one… they leave. In one way or another… either by their own will… or by the gentle hand of death. He buries his parents and forgets his brothers. He is the crowned prince now… To be King he must be married. But he is in no hurry for that… What had been denied to him was now his… He can't help but smile slightly as his parents are lowered into the ground.

_When you always do what you've always done. You always get. What you've always got. When you repeat the ways of those before you. The results will be no different. The wars will continue. And soon all memory of peace will be forgotten and it will never be obtained_.

**He blinked in surprise. The apples had spilled out of his arms in shock. Complete shock. He slowly looked into emerald green eyes. He quickly looked back down, unworthy. **_**Completely unworthy**_**. The other blonde smiles, bending down to pick up one of the many apples that had scattered to the ground. He brushes it off a bit and offers it back. Meekly, the blue eyed teen takes it, whispering a soft thank you. The other smiles and holds out his hand again. "Come with me…"**

He falls back, holding a hand to his cheek. Scarlet eyes flaring in anger and betrayal. He backs up before he can be struck again. His clothes dirty. Tattered. He hears the words. They echo through the courtyard. Anger burns through him. And he looks at his brother. Almost pleading for him to say something. But the blonde remains stoic. Not saying a word. Just staring right at him as it all unfolds. Cursing slightly, the silver haired teen jumps up and runs. Runs through the crowd of jeers and hisses. Trying to dodge the rocks and rotting fruit that is tossed at him. He just runs and runs. With a warning to never return. Not here. Not to any kingdom. Forever banished… forever without a home.

**He stands still. Silent. No emotion. No tears. He listens to the vows be exchanged. His beloved flower… marrying… him. Of all people. The ring he had given her had been returned. In exchange for something much more grand. For a better future… she tossed him aside so easily… It hurt… oh how his heart ached at this… but still he stood. Unable to look as the two kissed, becoming husband and wife. King and Queen.**

She stared out the frosty window. Wondering how many people in their kingdom were freezing to death. Starving. Penniless… ill… just dying in general. Oh how she hoped her brother would make things different. Would change things… instead… things were worse than ever… and everyone here was trapped.

**The battle had not been easy. But he returned. Victorious. A hero on the field. He knelt before the young Prince… being honored. Rewarded. Promoted. As the Jack of the kingdom. The guard and adviser to the King and Queen. Or in this case… just the young Prince. He was proud. This would bring his family so much money… they'd never be hungry again. He stood. Unable to hide the small smile. He was handed a small note by one of the soldiers after the small ceremony. Curious, he opened it up. It was in a writing from his home land. From one of his brothers… He gasped softly at the letters contents. One of his brothers. One of his dearest brothers… had been stolen away…**

_Hate begets hate. If one can not be understanding. Willing to learn and change. Then history will always repeat itself. If one can not be willing to learn from mistakes… then how can you expect the future time line to do the same?_

**"You will marry me." The words… were scary. He stared with fearful eyes at the blonde. The Prince… Why? He wanted to ask… he was just… a poor farmer. With nothing to offer. He was boring. A child really… But this was a chance. A chance to chance everything. He had nothing left after all. This isn't how it should be though. He should be… in love with this other person… it was all wrong… all so wrong… but he nodded very slowly. "As you wish… your majesty." The emerald eyed man smiled pleased. A pretty little husband on his arm. And the title of King in his pocket… though… as he looked at the blonde before him… Queen didn't seem to fit… He bit his lip a very difficult decision before him.**

He cackled happily balancing himself on the frozen wooden bridge. His tale flickering back and forth. Being mindful of the cane the other wielded and would probably smack him with at a moment's notice. However, the stern almost emotionless violet eyed man glanced up at him, his lips ever so slightly thinning yet quirking upward. _Just so slightly_. But ruby red eyes caught it. "I will be making a cake tonight… I find the best place to leave them to cool is on the windowsill… even… at this time of year…" The silver haired man couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter and bounced away, being sure to scale the frigid castle's walls to see if such a thing was true…

**She stood still. Beside her younger sister. Trying not to flinch at the cracks. Or the screams… She bit her lip, hard enough for her to bleed and kept her eyes on the sight. Seeing but not seeing… She didn't want to see such a thing. She screamed again crying out in agony as the staff smashed into her ribs. The poor Queen… she'd never have an hair at this rate… but… The older princess had to admit… she didn't want this man to have a child…**

"You could have said something…" he said softly looking down at his younger brother. Brown eyes glanced away, feeling embarrassed perhaps? It was unusual circumstances… A red sleeve covered his lips. "Are you… disappointed…?" he asked softly. The older brother shook his head. "My prince is doing something similar… will you be happy?" The younger brother glanced back up at his brother and nodded. "I am… it's a life I've always dreamed of." The older swallowed. Feeling ashamed. "I did the best I could for all of you…" He was cut off. "And now I can take care of myself. I thank you for your efforts… but this is where we part…" The words stung… "So. You become Queen and you're too good for all of us now, aru?" The soon to be Queen turned away, not answering that. He slowly made his way up to his husband to be. The blonde stern. And serious. And gently taking his Queen to be by the hand and leading him away.

_And here we have a few souls, thrust into shaping a future of this world. The four kingdoms who have always fought and bickered and battled and warred… a chance for peace and alliances is in grasp with young ones who are not from the noble lands. Who are not aware of the standards of hate one must have for the other kingdoms. Young and innocent… they can change the fate of these lands._

* * *

><p>Cardverse story. Woot woot.<p>

A story of all the kingdoms. Not just the Spades. But it will focus mainly on Spades. And it just won't be the cardverse people. Everyone will be in on this story. Not by the number things Hima made. Since I didn't think that was very accurate. Belarus in the Hearts. Nope... I've placed everyone where I think they fit ahead of time. (I rp KoS elsewhere so I've had these ideas in my head long ago.) And all will make an appearance within this story. I will certainly try to get everyone that is.

I do hope you enjoy.


	2. Budding Spades

The sunny blonde stood on his toes, reaching for the ripe red fruit. He stuck out his tongue some as his fingers scraped along the sides of it, finally… he grabbed hold of it. "AH!" He said cheerfully yanking it off it's branch.

Success! He almost tumbled back now that the fruit was free making the basket of apples in his arms wobble dangerously. He let out a sigh of relief as he steadied himself placing the apple with the others.

He wiped his brow with the back of his hand mentally counting the fruit. Hmm. That should be enough to go to the market with. Bring home a good amount of coin. Add it to the savings. And hopefully… he could get his papa some medicine.

It was hard now… being the only able body person working here. It was harder to make money… to feed them and get medicine. But they'd get by… he knew they would.

Shifting the basket of apples in his arm he hurried back to the house, trying not to drop a single apple.

His thoughts occasionally drifted to his brother. Would things be better if he had an extra hand around here? A little bit more money would be brought in. But papa would still be sick.

He huffed a bit, puffing out his cheeks at his own silly thoughts. No. He didn't need his stupid brother Mattie. The brother who betrayed them. Left them!

He ground his teeth together trying to get the former brother out of his head.

Everyone had left… hadn't they? Even that kinda little sister he had. Maria. The one who'd given him these glasses. A bit battered and old. But they helped him see ten fold. He'd forever be grateful for these. But she also left… with those that wore the orange coats. From the far of land of Diamonds… Not the exact same person… but he'd remembered the style and colors were similar.

He huffed and puffed a bit more hurrying down a hill. He tilted his head to the side curiously looking at an unusual crowd of people.

"What's going on…?" he asked curiously approaching the group of people.

"Royals are comin'" A man said.

"Royals…" he mused. Quite fascinated, he pushed his way through the people a bit, wanting to see this royal.

"Just the chariot passin through. We might be able to see the young prince's face!" A lady squealed happily.

Yes. That'd be a sight alright… Alfred had managed to squeeze himself to the front. Eagerly awaiting this fancy carriage and perhaps a prince. He held his basket of apples tightly as he waited.

Though… more and more people were coming. Pushing and shoving to get in front and catch a sight.

The young farm boy bit his bottom lip, trying not to be pushed onto the road, or lose any of his precious apples.

He watched with wide eyes as he saw in the distance a few white horses. They were gorgeous creatures. Pure white. From their mains to their tails. Four of them it seemed. They trotted with a grace that didn't seem possible for beasts of their size.

The young teen was quite mesmerized by them. A little to mesmerized.

People were starting to crowd as the carriage drew closer. Alfred felt himself get shoved roughly by someone. He toppled into the middle of the road, the chariot just feet from him. The apples falling out of the basket as it hit the dirt road and rolling everywhere. "No!" He cried. Torn between moving out of the way and collecting his precious product.

"Halt!" A stern voice called out.

The sound of hooves cased, replaced with the soft neighing of the horses.

Alfred didn't pay it any mind though, he was quickly trying to grab all his fruit. He could only pray that they weren't to bruised… if they were bruised they were worthless. Tears filled his eyes at how thoughtless he'd been. He should have just went straight home and started other chores. What was he thinking?

So he'd get to see the Prince's chariot. Big deal…

"Excuse me…"

Alfred blinked in surprise, quickly standing to look up the person who had spoken. He swallowed nervously at the sight. This person was shorter then him. Only by a little. His brows thick. And his eyes... Emerald colored ones. This was…

Alfred dropped all the apples he's gathered back up in surprise, quickly lowering his eyes, unable to meet the eyes of the prince.

The other blonde smiles and bent down, grabbing one of the many apples that had fallen, with a small smile on his face he brushed off the red fruit with his sleeve, and held it out for Alfred.

Alfred shook nervously. Like a leaf. He bit his lower lip and hesitantly took the fruit. "T-thank you…" he said softly. The Prince's smile grew slightly. He held out his hand once more. "Come with me…"

Alfred looked absolutely terrified at this. He shook his head. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop the fruit in front of your carriage. I'm so sorry. Please. Please don't send me to jail!"

The young Prince let out a laugh at this. He reached out and pinched the farm boy's cheek, pulling on the flesh a bit. "Silly boy~" He released Alfred's cheek and held out his hand once again. "Come with me."

Alfred lowered his gaze and hesitated. But slowly… ever so slowly placed his hand in the other's.

The Prince nodded in satisfaction and pulled Alfred along. Back to the carriage.

Alfred glanced at the people who were gathered around, watching silently, with wide eyes. He was hoping one would come and save him. But they were all silent.

Feeling a gentle tug on his arm, Alfred climbed into the carriage, following the Prince. The inside was lovely and cozy looking. Dark blue was the color of the interior. Dark blue and silver. Hesitating again… feeling he was to dirty to sit in such a fine coach, Alfred took his time, as much time as possible, before finally sitting down across from the Prince.

He licked his lips, folding his hands in his lap, keeping his gaze lowered. Well aware that those lovely emerald eyes were on him.

And they were. Taking in every detail about the boy. His glasses… which didn't seem to be doing their job all that well. His skinny form. His tattered dirty clothing. His smell. His messy hair… that had one hair in particular that stuck right up in the air. The Prince wanted nothing more than to push it down just to see what might happen.

He cleared his throat, feeling the carriage start to move again. He smiled slightly at the other who was determined not to look at him. "What's your name?" The Prince asked softly.

The boy hesitated again. "A-Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, your highness."

"Alfred…" The Prince murmured the name trying it out. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you… your majesty."

The Prince smiled at the other again shaking his head. "Look at me, Alfred."

This boy was so nervous… so shy. So timid. He slowly lifted his head to look at the other and the young prince couldn't help but inhale softly. Those eyes… like the sky outside. So bright. So absolutely bright and beautiful. He had seen them outside of course. But he thought it was the sun light. But no… they were bright all on their own.

The prince… the Prince while having three other brothers… was still very spoiled. When he saw something. He had to have it. "Are you hungry Alfred? Be honest."

The other blonde nodded his head slowly. "A little…"

"Mmm. You look positively starved…"

"I eat."

"Not enough." The Prince smiled, resting his head in his hand as he watched the other. One of his thick brows raised slightly. "When we get to the castle… what would you like to eat?"

Alfred swore he felt his heart stop. The castle? He was going to the castle? He shook his head trying to sputter out an answer for the royal. "I - I eat anything!"

"That makes things easy~" The Prince chuckled. He was silent again for a moment. "How old are you Alfred?"

"S-Sixteen. Turned sixteen this July."

"Ah." He was nineteen himself. "And what do you do, Alfred?"

"I'm just a farmer… I pick crops. Take care of animals. Whatever it takes to get by…"

"That's an honest profession. Do you sell your crops to the kingdom?"

Alfred shook his head wildly waving his hands. "O-Oh no! It's just me on the farm. I don't gather enough to sell to your home. Just to other simple people."

"You live alone~?" he asked softly, smiling a bit as he asked.

"No. I have my Papa. He's sick. I'm taking care of him…" Which reminded him of the apples he lost. All that money…

The Prince's smile quickly faded. "I'm sorry to hear that. It's tough… when your parents become ill."

They were silent for a while. Alfred finally daring himself to speak. "Why… did you let me come with you?"

The Prince glanced over at the farm boy. "I almost ran you over with my horse and carriage."

"It wasn't your fault… I dropped my apples in the road… and just… ran out there."

Arthur laughed. "You certainly didn't do it on purpose, did you?"

"Well… no."

"So. Let me repay your almost death by giving you some food."

"A-Alright. Thank you your grace…"

"You are most welcome, Alfred."

The Prince smiled, turning to gaze out the window, occasionally glancing back at the young blonde in his carriage. A smile pulling at his lips.

To be honest… he was a very lonely young man. His brothers long gone. The servants keep their distance. The nobles were unpleasant. So… when this little peasant crossed his path, quite literally, he decided to try something.

His parents had always been close to the commoners… he found it… distasteful. But. If he found the right little… playmate to keep him company…

All this boy needed was to be cleaned up a bit. Groomed… fed. And he'd be perfect. That 'papa' might be a problem. But he could always pay the old man for Alfred. And then when he was forced to marry he could always keep the boy as a manservant.

For now… he was just good company.

Though… a bit quiet and timid…

They eventually reached the castle and Arthur got out, waiting for the boy to follow. "Come now." he insisted, adjusting his cloak a bit. He led the blonde into grand palace, through the halls until they reached the dining area.

"Aiyaah. There you are. You're late!"

Arthur smiled some as his loyal Knave hurried forward, offering a quick bow. "What have you been doing to keep you, aru?"

"I brought a guest." He smiled some and waved his arm towards the nervous blonde.

Yao couldn't help but wrinkle his nose some. "Where did you… find him?"

"I almost ran him over with my carriage." Arthur said simply. "I trust you'll disapprove if I let him eat at the table as is?"

"I can't really disapprove of anything you say, can I?"

Arthur smiled, the Jack was not a yes man like the rest. He gave sass. Arthur liked that. "I'll start him a bath?"

"You'll?" Yao couldn't help but laugh some.

"But of course. I brought him in. I'll take responsibility. Tell the servants to bring hot water. And… clothing that will fit someone of his size."

"Aiyaah…" The Jack sighed. But he nodded. "Very well. Then I'll have lunch prepared within an hour or so?"

"Please."

The Knave bowed to the young Prince and hurried off.

Arthur turned to face his little farm hand again. "That was Wang Yao. My Jack. He'd like you to be cleaned up a bit before eating with me. I have a reputation to keep after all. It'd be unsightly."

Alfred just nodded, following the Prince as he turned and led the way. Up some grand staircases and through a few more halls the Prince led Alfred into a beautiful room. A great tub waited for him. Filled with hot water… he could see the steam rising from it. And… rose petals sat in the water. It was… grand. He'd never seen a tub before. Certainly not one of that size.

Arthur smiled at the boy's reaction. "Well. Undress and wash up. I'll leave you be. Hurry though. Our lunch will go cold."

Alfred meekly watched the other walk away, shutting the door and leaving him here. The farm boy stepped forward dipping his hand in the water. Warm… warm water to bathe in. It seemed… amazing. To good to be true. He quickly stripped out of his clothing and entered the warm tub. It felt sooo good. He could feel the grime just sliding off of him. And it smelled amazing! He dunked his head under the water and ran his fingers through the tangled dirty stands. Wanting them to be clean too.

He popped back to the surface and paddled around in the tub, taking note of the different oils on the side. He smelled each of them. Liking the rose one the best. He used a bit of it… not quite sure what to do with it… but he used it in his hair.

After a few more minutes of bliss the water began to become cool. No longer having any desire to be in it he jumped out of the water grabbing the soft fluffy towels that had been left for him.

So soft! He rubbed them all over his now clean body and his hair.

Assuming he was dry enough he next looked over the clothing that was left for him. Such fine garments…

He put them on… feeling like a prince himself. He supposed it was nothing to fancy… A basic outfit… but with a dark blue and silver vest and a light indoor jacket. He spun around inspecting himself. He looked… pretty good.

Alfred, satisfied with how he looked hurried out of the bathroom where the Prince was waiting for him. "A-Ah!"

The Prince smiled at the other. "You look… very nice cleaned up." He walked around Alfred inspecting him carefully. "Your hair…" He reached out to put the hairs in their place. At last getting to have at the one that stuck in the air. Despite his best efforts… it stayed up.

Arthur blinked, not sure if he was annoyed that the hair wouldn't obey or amusement… that a hair just stuck up like that…

"It… it doesn't stay down no matter what…"

"Interesting…" the Queen removed his hand from the boy's hair, allowing it to stay up. There was nothing for it. "Our lunch is ready, Alfred. Yao said there is some stew and rolls for us."

After the bath and clothes, Arthur could tell the farm boy was warming up to him… Good.

Alfred nodded and followed the Prince back to the dining hall where the smell of food awaited him.

Arthur took a seat at the head of the table, offering the other his right hand seat. "Please. Eat as much as you like."

And Alfred did. He'd never been allowed to eat his fill. He quickly gobbled up everything in his bowl and ate a few rolls. And then started on another bowl of stew.

The Prince stared in surprise as his guest at everything in sight at high speeds. He wrinkled his nose at first, a bit… disturbed. Though… after he thought about it… and looked again at how skinny the boy was… "Don't… you eat enough at home?"

Alfred nodded his mouth full of stew quickly swallowing so he could speak. "I eat… enough to get by… sometimes it's a few pieces of dry meat… or fruit. Whatever is available…" "Just that…?" Well then… "Please… eat your fill Alfred."

"Thank you, your majesty!" He couldn't wait till tell his Papa about this. Oh… speaking of his Papa… how was he going to make up for today's sales… the money…

He set his spoon down. "Your majesty… I really should get going… my Papa… he's sick."

The Prince glanced at the farm boy, clicking his tongue a bit. "Nonsense. I'll compensate you for the sales lost. And then you can go home later."

"O-Oh. No. I couldn't…"

"I insist."

Well then. Alfred simply nodded, thanking the Prince softly.

Once the meal was finished Arthur led Alfred to the library. Where a miraculous amount of books awaited them. "So many!" the younger murmured. Alfred wandered around the shelves looking at everything. Never had he heard of any of these titles… "Amazing…" he said softly, his eyes wide as he looked over everything.

Arthur smiled, following a few steps behind. "Can you read, Alfred?" he asked curious if the farm boy could do such a thing.

"Mmm! I can." he said proudly. Not many who grew up like he had could say that. "Papa taught me how. Reading and writing. I can do them both!"

"Oh really?"

Alfred beamed, quite proud. "Papa took good care of me. Made sure I knew everything! Just in case I managed to change my stars."

"Change your stars?" Arthur said with a bemused smile.

"Yes… He said I wouldn't be a farmer forever… he knew I wouldn't be… That I'd get a good life too. And be happy. So I had to learn how read and write to make sure I had that chance for something better."

"Your Papa sounds very smart, Alfred. I do believe you can… change your stars."

Alfred beamed brightly. "I hope so…"

Arthur smiled a warmer smile. "Come with me. To the gardens. You can read these books anytime."

Alfred spun around shocked at the words. "Wh-what? I can?"

Arthur smirked at the blonde. "Yes of course. You can come by whenever you like. Now come." The blonde held out his hands. "The gardens await."

Alfred stared wide eyes at the young Prince but nodded slowly. He took the other's hand and let himself be led. "I think… my stars are changing already…"

The Prince let out a soft laugh. "Yes. I think you're right~"

He led the farm boy to his garden. Arthur had a love for gardening. Roses in particular. It was late summer and his garden was in full bloom. It was a lovely garden. Large and beautiful. Where everything from sunflowers to tulips grew. There was a large fountain in the middle. It was a large piece and gushing water proudly. There was also a pond that ran through the entire garden. Full of fish.

Alfred once again found himself mesmerized. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." Arthur stepped up beside him, smiling.

The younger of the two walked around, at last spotting the most beautiful roses. "These… these are wonderful." Large full bloomed flowers in reds, whites and pinks. Alfred smiled and pressed his nose into one of them, taking in it's scent. "Wow…" he whispered. "But… no blue."

"Blue?" Arthur raised a brow. "There are no such things as blue roses."

Alfred glanced at the Queen and frowned. "Really?"

Arthur chuckled. "Really."

"That's sad… your garden would look beautiful with blue roses…"

"Mmm. Well. If I ever come across such a wonder… I will be sure to plant it here."

"You grew all of this?"

Arthur smiled proudly. "Yes. This is my garden. Well. It was my mother's… but I took it when she passed. And I've been taking care of it ever since. Gardening has become a passion of mine. I love it."

"You can tell when gardeners love gardening… the flowers show it…" Alfred knelt down brushing his fingers along the petals of some of the roses.

Arthur glanced at the boy and smiled once again. "Yes. I suppose you're right."

Alfred was an interesting boy… At first the Prince assumed that was just because he'd never hung around common people. But… that wasn't right. Alfred had a light in him that… well… was intoxicating. Arthur couldn't help but smile when the boy was near.

And while… at the age of sixteen you could hardly call Alfred a boy… he had a childish personality. Arthur found… that he liked it very much.

The Prince insisted that Alfred stay the night. Showing him a grand bedroom and the finest bed Alfred had ever been on. He reluctantly agreed… Worrying about his father.

Arthur hummed, knowing he'd have to get some work done and stop hanging around the common boy. But he couldn't help it. He found himself so entranced by the other. Constantly being ensnared by that radiant light that came from Alfred.

He was still… timid and shy. Once Arthur got him talking things were better. But he was still quite meek.

Arthur didn't mind. He liked it. He encouraged Alfred to stay more and more. They went riding together one day. Arthur showing Alfred a horse he could call his own. A pure white stallion.

"F-For me!"

Arthur smiled, running his fingers along the horse's neck. "For you."

"Why?"

"Thank you was the word you were looking for, poppet."

"I.. I mean. Of course thank you. Of course I'm thankful. But… why, your majesty?" Alfred's eyes were wide in shock.

"Because." Arthur patted the farm boy's cheek with his gloved hand, smiling at the blonde.

It continued like this for a while. Quite a few days. Alfred began to worry about his Papa. It'd been… a while since he'd gone home. His Papa had gone without medicine… for a while.

He was being selfish and spoiled here. He had responsibilities. And… besides. Arthur seemed busier as of late. He found himself alone in the castle most of the time…

If he was alone… he could ride out real quick… take care of his Papa… That's what he'd do!

* * *

><p>"Your majesty… you're not getting any younger, aru…"<p>

Arthur sighed, tapping his quill on the paperwork laid out in front of him. "The choices…"

"I know… Ivan's younger sister isn't ideal… but…"

It was less than ideal… it was disgusting. That woman was off her rocker. "There has to be a better option… "

Yao frowned a bit. "She's the only royal left… And a Club. To bind ourselves to the Clubs would be very good, aru."

"Do… I have to marry a royal?" he asked softly.

"Well. No… but is there a woman off the top of your head that you'd be willing to marry?"

Arthur clicked his tongue. "Does it have to be a woman?"

The Jack inhaled sharply. "Your majesty…"

"Does it?"

Yao reached towards his chest where a letter was concealed in his breast pocket. "It's… unorthodox… and as you are the only son left… you won't create an heir. And… that can be devastating for the kingdom, aru… but if you want. Yes. You can marry a man. But… think of the kingdom. Please."

Arthur hummed softly at this. Mulling over his options.

* * *

><p>Alfred rode his horse hard and fast out to his farm. His heart racing a million miles an hour. He had such a bad feeling. It'd been such a long time. After all Papa had done for him. Taken him in… raised him. Fed him…<p>

Tears filled the blonde's eyes as he slowed his horse. Jumping off as soon as he could. He ran to the door of his home, throwing it open. "Papa!"


	3. Wilting Hearts

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long. I Love This Fic. And I've gotten so many fabu ideas for it. So I'm really excited to continue. And I am just. UGH so many apologies for taking so long to do anything. I am a fail. But things are back on track and I am ready to get this started. Especially since I reread my last chapter and didn't cringe. It's well written OMG.  
>Anyway. I put my AN up here this time because I wanted to say I went and fixed the first chapter. I know peoples said it was a little confusing. And that's cause of how FF published it. So. I added bolds and italics to separate the little stories. So hopefully it's easier to read and a bit more understandable.  
>Basically. It's a paragraph per person of a different story. Then the italics come with some kind of knowledge then it's those people again some years later. Example. The first paragraph of each section was Alfred. Alfred with his brother. Then watching his brother be taken away. Then meeting Arthur. Then being asked to be Arthur's spouse. The second paragraphs were Gilbert and his troubles. The third was Roderich. Then Ukraine. Then Yao. Then finally Arthur. But when we get to the last one some intertwine. Gil and Rod. And Alfie and Artie. And the little paragraphs give you some background about the characters and then stories you will be told later. And think of it all as a… set up for the real story. These first few chapters will be developing the story and getting the characters to who they need to be for all the good stuff to start happening. This story is going to be big. I hope it is. I have a lot of ideas and plots for the Kingdoms so. Buckle UP. B|<br>So hopefully that clears up the confusion. I was trying to be clever with the intro and I think I just confused everyone. And. I am so sorry DX I still like how I did it so I'm not changing it. I do wat I want! YOLOKI  
>Anyway. Without further ado. Your story.<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't long ago he walked around the castle like he owned the place. Cause, he one day would. The kingdom of Hearts would one day be his. However, as of late the thought didn't thrill him like it used to. He walked around the castle now like it was full of ghosts… cautiously… carefully…<p>

Everything changed the day he found his brother with all those bodies… His servants. He'd slain them all with his little hands. He'd been so terrified of what would happen to his brother if anyone had found out. So he hid it. Buried all the bodies out in the court yard. Cleaned up all the blood.

He did this each and every time his brother did this. The albino looked down at his pale hands. They were clean… or so they looked. But he could still feel the blood on them. Stained red… red from hidden sinful deeds rather than the blood of wars he had not yet fought in. It seemed shameful. But he'd do anything for his brother. Anything to keep him safe.

And thankfully… It had been some time since his brother acted out like that. Years really. But still. He could never escape from the unease and fear that he would turn the corner or enter a room and more slaughtered maids and servants would be waiting for him.

Just as the elder prince turned the corner he saw said brother. No bodies. No blood. Just his usual broody blonde self. Never mind what happened in the past. Ludwig had just been a child. Possessed or something. He was fine now. Gilbert grinned brightly and waved to his younger brother. "Luddy!" he called quickening his pace so he could throw an arm around his younger brother. "Why the long face?"

The blond sighed, attempting to shrug off his brother but failed. The smaller yet older brother was far too persistent when it came to affection. Deep blue eyes glanced into scarlets and he shook his head. "I was thinking about something."

"Obviously. That's all you ever do. It's not good to think too much. Rather unhealthy really." He chuckled at his own words, giving Ludwig a squeeze. "But really… is something bothering you?"

The blonde furrowed his brow some. "I've been having a dream… I think it means something. Or… it's a memory."

Gilbert's smile faded rather quickly. "Oh yeah…? About what?"

"I dream… "He hesitated, shaking his head. "Never mind…"

The albino had to know now. Concern and worry lacing through him. "Tell me bro. Perhaps I can help. It isn't good to keep these things bottled up."

Ludwig hesitated once more before nodding. "Very well…" he wet his lips and continued on. "I dream… that I am standing in a room. Everything is red. Not… the red we wear. But a dark red. Blood. I am standing in the room watching you. You're covered in the blood… and dragging bodies away. Telling me… not to worry."

Gilbert was quiet pale but he was certain he got several shades paler at his brother's words. Ludwig was remembering all the things he'd done as a child… this was not good. He had worked so hard to keep those things buried_. Literally_. So Ludwig would never know of the crimes and sins he committed. He couldn't start remembering now… it would be catastrophic.

"So what do you think, Gilbert?" The blonde was watching him carefully. His gaze fixed and unwavering.

Gilbert forced a smile and laughed. "Sounds like you've been reading too many war stories, little brother." He waved a hand brushing the matter aside. "They're just dreams. They don't mean anything. Nightmares and such. They're meant to scare you and nothing more. If you keep thinkin bout it you'll keep having them. And you really should just let it go." He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "That's my big brother advice. Take it. I mean it."

Ludwig nodded slightly, his brow still furrowed.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hey. I mean it. Just forget it, okay."

"Okay." Ludwig agreed softly, pulling away from his brother. "I have things I must attend to…"

Gilbert let out a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his face a bit. It was bad news if Ludwig was remembering what he'd done. It was something best left forgotten. And he hoped with all his heart that Ludwig would just take his advice and forget it. Before he remembered something he wished he hadn't. It would be better for everyone if it was just left alone.

"Gilbert."

The albino's worries suddenly vanished as he turned to greet the one who called his name. "Fritz!"

The elder man sighed, lowering his arms for what was going to be a hug for his eldest boy. "I told you, Gilbert. If you must call me that use proper titles. Or just Father…"

Gilbert grinned widely as his father chided him for the hundredth time about such things. He did only because he enjoyed the other's exasperation. "Alright. Daaaaad~" He stuck his tongue out a bit teasing his parent all the more.

And as always his Father laughed at him, ruffling the silver locks of his son's head. "My dearest son, I have come to ask a favor of you."

The eldest son perked up, his eyes gleaming brightly. "A favor from me? What is it?"

"My back has been acting up, I am afraid. And I will not be able to go on my hunting expedition with the Diamonds. And it would be in poor taste not to go. But if my son went… the future King. I hear the Diamond Prince will be there as well. It would be good if you went anyway and meant your future allies. I hear Francis is a good lad. I trust you two will be good friends and allies in the future. And you will be able to keep the peace that the Hearts have strived for. With all the new heirs it's important that alliances stay strong. That you continue the bonds that I have worked hard to achieve."

This was true… he hadn't meant any of the new princes or princesses. But many were to be married soon. Soon new Kings and Queen would be about. If the alliances were not kept intact things could become ugly in the near future. Especially with the rumors flying around about how dangerous the Clubs were becoming. Gilbert nodded trying to place the heirs of the kingdoms. "The… Diamond prince…. I thought the Diamond King and Queen passed."

Fritz shook his head. "That was the Spades. You were not at that funeral." He scolded softly.

"Right…. Right. And the Spade prince is… the red head?"

"The eldest brother has fled. As have the other two. The youngest, Arthur is all that remains within that kingdom. And has… for some time."

Gilbert again nodded attempting to log away that information. "Then… the Diamond son…?"

The King of Hearts sighed and shook his head. "You are helpless Gilbert. The Prince of Diamonds is Francis. The blonde. Tall."

"OH! Ja! I remember!" He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I do. I do! I won't forget. Francis! I got it."

The old King looked at his son with disbelief but nodded all the same. "I leave it to you then Gilbert. This afternoon set off. And do be careful. There are things in the woods that are dangerous."

"I know~" Gilbert waved his hand and spun on his heel to prepare. "I won't disappoint ya!"

Fritz smiled and nodded as he watched his son walk away. "You never do, Gilbert."

"Father?"

The old King turned away from his retreating son to the one that was calling his attention. "Ludwig, my son. What is it?"

The blonde stepped forward, watching his elder brother retreat before slowly turning his gaze to his father. "There is something I must speak with you about. It's of great importance. And I think it would be best if we speak while Gilbert is out…"

Fritz's brow furrowed some. "Your words are troubling me, Ludwig… What is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

The younger brother lowered his gaze for a moment before meeting his Father's once again, stealing himself for what he had to tell his Father. He loved his brother dearly. But this was not something he could look past. He hoped Gilbert would forgive him one day. "Father. I have been having these… dreams. But I know now that they are not dreams. They are memories. And when I spoke to Gilbert earlier this day his reaction told me all I need to know… Father… "

* * *

><p>The albino let out a hearty laugh in victory.<p>

"My my… Prince Gilbert. That was impressive. You got that boar right in between the eyes." The tall blonde reined in his horse so he could inspect the fallen boar more carefully. "And on horseback too. Quite talented you are."

"Aw. Prince Franny. Your flattery is makin me blush."

"Franny?" the Prince of Diamonds scoffed. "Really. Such a crude nickname. Surely you can do better."

"Nah. I like it."

A darker skinned man , decked in orange and yellows like the Diamond prince laughed along with the albino. "My Prince. I think it's a fine nickname from Prince Gilbert."

Gilbert laughed even louder. "See. Tony gets it!"

The Diamond Prince, Francis let out a sigh, blowing his bangs out of his face. "You two have become insufferable." He brooded for a moment before smiling charmingly at the others. "Very well. Gil."

"Yeah. Not even phased by that."

"_**Gil…**_ " The Diamond Prince repeated, not amused at being cut off. "As I was saying. I deeply apologize for my Father not being here. Though I see yours is absent as well. So all is well on that account."

"Your old man feeling under the weather too?" The albino asked, trotting his horse over to the fallen boar to get his arrow back and to admire his work.

"My father is not old… but yes. He is a bit under the weather I am afraid… He apologizes deeply to your own Father and hopes we can reschedule." Francis watched the albino with curious eyes. His every movement being accounted for. "If you don't mind me asking…. You're a rather… odd color."

"My Prince…" Antonio said softly. "You can't…"

"Heh." Gilbert chuckled placing the arrow back in its quiver and nodding over some servant boys to take his prize. "I was born without any color I'm afraid. I'm not cursed or evil or anything. Just lacking color."

"Interesting." Francis mused. "I trust that must make the sun…"

"A bitch. Yeah." Gilbert grinned widely at the other.

A smile in which the other prince returned. "I like you Gilbert. I do believe we will make good alliances."

"Couldn't agree more. You'll have to refresh my memory. Diamonds are peaceful peoples right? Not rowdy like the others?"

"Oh. We don't like to get our hands dirty unless we must. However… depending on how the Spades recover from the loss of most of their family… I do have some worries. I was not brought up to know the youngest son. And I find myself at a bit of a loss. I have no idea what he's like or how he'll run the kingdom." The blonde frowned deeply for a moment. "But I suppose we will have to see. I trust if it needs taking care of I have your assistance."

Gilbert nodded. "I don't have the throne yet. But yeah. If the Prince of Spades needs a kick in the ass, I'll give it to him."

Francis laughed, placing a hand over his mouth to hide the loud laughter. "Good news indeed then, my friend. I shall leave all the… kickings in the ass to your royalfoot. Now come. If I don't bring back some kind of animal, I will never hear the end of it from my Father."

"I'll shoot a squirrel and give it to ya, Franny~"

"My Prince."

Gilbert sighed at the deep voice of none other than Berwald. He turned his horse around to face the stern blonde. "What is it? I'm hunting…"

"I come to take you home. Your Father wishes to speak with you at once. The matter is urgent."

Gilbert's brow furrowed as he wracked his brain as to what could be so dire that he must come home. After being told how important this hunt with the Diamond Prince was. "What is it? Is my father ill? Is my brother okay?"

Berwald stayed stoic as always. "I was only told to come and take you home."

Gilbert glanced back at the Diamond party with a pained expression. Francis rode up to the two Hearts smiling slightly. "Orders are orders, Gilbert. If you must go. You must go. I will simply cut my hunt short and go home. This is no real sport for me after all. Come to our kingdom after your urgent business. We'll dine and talk more. Do not keep your father waiting." With that the Diamond Prince turned his horse away, taking the path that led out of the forest.

Antonio gave a small wave. "Adios, Prince Gilbert. I hope to see you soon."

Gilbert waved back slightly, before turning his attention back to Berwald. "Will you not tell me what is so urgent?"

"I was simply told to take you home." Berwald turned his horse as well, cracking the reins and sending his horse into a gallop, where Gilbert had no choice but to do the same and follow after. His stomach knotting in unease.

* * *

><p>The albino prince ran up the steps of the palace hurrying into the throne room. "Father?" he questioned, seeing both his Father and brother at the other end quite find. Both standing… and looking… well. Very much alive. "What is it? Why have you called me back from the hunt?"<p>

His dear Father held a basket in his hands. "Why have I called you back, Gilbert? Have you really thought you could just hide away your sins? That they'd be forgotten if you buried them?" His father's voice was grave. Sad… and full of disappointment.

He swallowed not really understanding. "What…do you speak of? I have not sinned…"

"You lie to me? Perhaps this will make you tell the truth." Slowly the King of Hearts turned the basket upside down where skulls and semi rotting heads fell to the ground, rolling towards the albino.

The smell was wretched. Gilbert quickly placed a hand to his mouth. "What is this?" he demanded, looking fiercely up at his father.

"These are some of the remains of the lives you stole." His Father said sternly, anger creeping into his voice.

"Lives…? I have taken no lives! I have never killed a soul!"

"LIES GILBERT!" His father roared. I found these bodies in the courtyard. And more still are being found. Chopped to pieces and buried under the ground! Lives you took and hid away! Servants. Maids. Cooks. People of our kingdom, Gilbert!"

Scarlet eyes went wide. The bodies he hid to keep his brother safe… "You misunderstand! Father! I did not do this! I swear it!" He looked to his brother, his eyes pleading. But Ludwig would not meet his gaze. Simply staring at the ground.

"Ludwig remembered your evil deeds from his childhood and came to me about it. What do you have to say to yourself?"

Gilbert began to panic. His knees shaking his breathing coming in pants. What was happening? All he ever tried to do was protect his brother…. And now… now…

He dropped to his knees, clasping his hands in front of him, attempting to plead with his father about this most grave situation. "Father. Hear me. If you have any love for me. Any at all…. Fritz. _Dad._ You know me. And you know I would never do this. I have not taken a life. I never would…"

"How did these bodies come to be there, Gilbert?" Fritz asked seriously. His face blank of expression, but the look in his eyes were filled with disappointment. Betrayal… and sadness.

He could tell his Father what happened. But it wouldn't seem believable now. And he'd never throw his brother into such chaos… there was no explaining this at this point. But he'd stay honest. As honest as he could at this moment. "I did not kill those people."

The King of Hearts lowered his gaze. "Take him to the dungeon. We'll dig up the rest of the bodies and determine his fate when they've all been accounted for."

Gilbert's eyes went wide at his Father's words. "FRITZ!" he shouted as two men grabbed his shoulders. "DAD! Father, please!" His boots scrapped across the polished floors as he tried to fight and make his voice clear. "I didn't kill those people! Believe me!"

Finally his younger brother looked up at him. His eyes sad. Filled with a disappointment. How he wished to scream at his brother. To tell Ludwig to tell the truth… but to his little brother this was the truth. He'd never know that the evil deeds that were committed were by his hands. All Gilbert had done was protect him and hide the bodies to keep him safe. Digging as deep as he could by hand. Cutting them up with what strength he had. And hiding them away never to be found… to keep his little brother safe. That's all he wanted.

But even as he was being dragged to the dungeons. He didn't regret his decision… he still kept Ludwig safe… for all these years. And was even going to take the blame for it… He sincerely hoped that Ludwig never fell into that kind of madness again. It'd been years but still…. And if he did…. If Ludwig killed again like that. He'd realize the truth…

Gilbert stumbled into his cell and closed his eyes tightly. No tears. He would not cry. He'd take whatever punishment was handed out with dignity. _He was innocent_. He really was… If he was to be executed… he'd die like a man. If he was to be sentenced here for the rest of life. He'd accept it like a man.

He took a deep breath. Deep deep breaths.

The likely situation was that he'd be sentenced to the dungeons for the rest of his days. Which wasn't terrible. He couldn't see his Father killing him. He was still a Prince. Even one in disgrace. Perhaps someday the truth would be reviled. Ludwig would realize… and set him free…

_Someday_…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>Quick thing here too. Just to put ages into place. To wonder why they act as they do. Ludwig is 15. Just a little younger than Alfie. And Gilbert is 20. Just a tad older than Arthur.<strong>  
><strong>I try and keep a tad bit of history with my stories.<strong>  
><strong>Arthur finding Alfred and taking him in.<strong>  
><strong>And then Ludwig's murderous spree. He was Holy Rome. They weren't saints. Well. They were. But. You know. :U I also needed a reason for Pru to become the joker. So. :Y<strong>  
><strong>Not everyone will be historically accurate. It's… impossible considering. But I do like to add little snippits. The Father figures are old leaders. I haven't mentioned it but Alfie's Papa is George Washington. And we had Fritz.<strong>  
><strong>I try. Don't know if I'm any good at being clever. D; But I try.<strong>

**Next chappy. Soon. Sooner than you got this one. I promise!**


	4. Crippled Diamonds

The Kingdom of Diamonds liked to think of itself as one of the grandest kingdoms. Their lands were a constant spring time. That in itself was quite fortunate. It was never too cold or too hot. It rained just enough to keep crops growing all year long, so all the kingdoms looked to them when their winter seasons came. And winter seasons came harshly for some of the other kingdoms.

The Clubs lived in an almost constant winter. Snow was always present on their lands. Clubs had always been strong and survived the harsh winters when they came. The Spades had harsh seasons all around. Deadly hot summers and frigid winters, but stubborn was one thing the Spades were good at. And they thrived on their weather making the most of it. And then the Hearts, who had mild seasons, but winter always caused them to suffer despite not having it as bad as the other two kingdoms. Crops had a hard time growing in their lands and water was an issue if the spring was a dry one.

So, all looked to the Diamonds for supplies when times became too tough. And the Diamonds were happy to provide so long as the coin was good. With all looking to them when winter came they were a very wealthy kingdom.

With their great supply of riches they were able to look their best. The finest silks imported from lands across the great seas among other things that helped the kingdom look it's best. Even the common folk were rather well off. They liked to say that the poorest person in the Diamonds was still richer than the Queen of Spades! Though, that saying was in a bit of bad taste as the Spade Queen had passed. They'd make it again once the young prince took a bride.

The saying showed their arrogance in money matters. For the Spades were rather wealthy. They had their moments in war times where they were stretched a bit thin. But they had their own ways to obtain good coin from those overseas.

Needless to say the Prince of Diamonds grew up in extravagant elegance; his mother had always told him to be grateful of what he had. And of course he was. However with nobility and wealth certain attitudes just sink in. He had no problem with looking down on those that were beneath him. It was the Diamond way. He was superior to all. Even the other princes of the other kingdoms were beneath him. Perhaps one day he'd conquer all of them…

Well. He'd thought this before he'd met the Prince of Hearts. The wild silver haired fellow who was… _interesting_. Francis hated to admit it but he rather liked the young man. And the thought of conquering, unfortunately, became less appealing. He'd really like a friend from another kingdom. And the Hearts as of late, had been rather peaceful, their warring days long over. The Spades had put an end to that.

Francis fell back on his bed with a sigh. He was exhausted from traveling and the little bit of hunting he had done. He reached up to undo the orange ribbon that was pulling back his hair, mulling over the past few days.

The trip had been a success, despite Prince Gilbert having to leave early. The albino, so brave and bold, throwing grace and manners into the wind. _Franny…_ such an ugly name and yet he couldn't help but find himself liking it. Yes… they would be good allies in the days to come, each eventually taking the throne. Though that would be some time for them both. While his own mother was in declining health, both their Fathers seemed to be doing just fine, well despite this small cold is Father had taken on. Nothing like what his mother was suffering though. Yes. Despite parental health faring well, they would both have to be married and be prepped for the throne they'd eventually take.

But who would they marry? A very good question, indeed. There had been talk among the present Kings and Queens about uniting the kingdoms. Daughters from one land being given to another. To ensure the peace. While the King and Queen of Spade had been alive they had made some sort of deal with the Clubs for their youngest. But as they grew ill and the other princes had fled that deal seemed… unlikely. And in all honesty there was nothing really desirable about the youngest Club… or their son… at least, according to rumors.

Francis had no real desire to copulate with those ogres in the far North. Not for him. He'd spend his time happily single for now. Sampling the delicacies of the Diamond Kingdom. They were quite lovely. And there were so many to try. In good time his Father would find him someone. For now, he'd enjoy himself.

After all, when it came to who married who it was a rather difficult choice. It had to be someone who would be suitable for the throne. Not someone who would manipulate and bring the four kingdoms into war again. For the first time in centuries… the lands were in peace. And the current kings and queens seemed to want to keep it that way. Between the long wars and the civil wars… enough blood had been spilled upon the cursed plains of their lands. Enough really was enough.

And while Francis would like nothing more than to rule this entire land… it didn't seem worth it at the end of the day. It wouldn't be him that stirred up trouble. He'd let someone else start a mess before jumping in and stealing a victory.

A soft knock came to his door, and sluggishly the prince pushed himself up off the bed he'd thrown himself on earlier and strode to the door. To his pleasant surprise it was his little ward. Mathew. He grinned at the sight of the young blonde and beckoned him into the room.

"Mathew. It feels as if it has been ages since we last saw one another. Have you been keeping well?"

"Yes… my Prince." He uttered softly, bowing his head at his lord. "I wish I could say that I came to chat. I really would, but there is someone who wishes to speak to your Grace."

Francis quirked an eyebrow and plopped back down on the bed, letting the words sink in for a moment. "They wish to speak to me in particular?"

The young ward shook his head wildly. "No… not exactly. But you are the only one they can speak to. The King Is still out and has ordered not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency. And the Queen…"

The Queen was gravely ill.

Francis let out a long drawn out sigh, pouting slightly. "I trust this isn't an emergency…?"

"I am afraid not my Prince."

Francis nodded, well, there was nothing for it. "Very well then. Mathew. Help me change into something decent for the court and we'll go."

Dark blues watched the blonde carefully as he issued his orders. Never failing to catch the faint pink that formed on the blonde's cheeks. So bashful each and every time. And Mathew had helped dress him dozens upon dozens of times. Silly boy.

The blonde prince held out a foot so Mathew could take his boot off, he hummed softly as he watched remembering the day he had found the boy. Working on some farm with some old man and well… dumb looking sibling whose only use was probably on the farm he was at. Half blind and good for nothing but dirty work. Not in his interest, that was for certain. However… the one before him. So much potential. He was glad he saved this one from a dirty life. One of his many good deeds. Mathew fit in here perfectly. Clearly he was better suited for this kind of life. Not some God forsaken farm.

He was quite fond of the little blonde… and not in the innocent way either. Francis slowly stood letting the boy shred him of his clothing. It wasn't unheard of for lords to fool around with the help. However, that kind of behavior was below a Diamond. His mother would die of shame if she ever found out. Even if she didn't have the sickness. Sadly, making Mathew blush could only be done with words. Besides… he'd be promised to some pretty royal. Where he'd very much like to be a good and loyal husband. There was no use getting attached to others. Should he ever pursue his little ward… he'd be compelled to marry him. And a match with two males… it'd never be allowed within this kingdom. It was unheard of. Who would be so bold as to do that?  
>He fancied men from time to time, certainly. But men could not give heirs to a throne without women. So a woman it had to be.<p>

"Is something on your mind, my Prince?" Mathew's quiet voice broke through his thoughts.

"Nothing… just thinking of my potential bride…"

The other offered his lord a small smile. "I bet she will be beautiful. Worthy of all you have to give."

He agreed. His parents would choose well for him. This he did not doubt.

"I do believe you are ready…" Mathew stepped back looking over the prince. He nodded at his work. "You look very fine. Ready for the court."

Francis turned towards the mirror, running his hands down the orange coat he donned then back up to adjust the golden cravat. "I do agree…" he turned to the side each ways looking it all over, finally running his fingers through his blonde hair. "Let us go. I do not wish to keep our guest waiting any more than we already have."

"Of course." Mathew bowed politely and followed behind his lord.

"What do you know of our visitor?"

"Nothing much. He seems angry though."

Francis groaned at this news. Of course he did… "No name… nothing?"

"Ah. No. I apologize. I should have gotten a name. He just… demanded to have an audience with the King and Queen."

"Well. The prince will be more than enough for the likes of him." Francis huffed pushing open the throne room doors. Guards snapped to attention at the very sight of him and the few present in the court bowed deeply. All but one showed their respect.

Francis immediately disliked him. He strode forward standing before the throne, but not sitting in it. This was his Father's seat… and his Father was alive and well. It would be beyond disrespectful to take a seat upon the golden throne.

"I asked for the King and Queen. Not you."

The prince slowly turned around, facing the "guest". He turned up his nose in great distaste. The boy was clothed well, but all the people in the Diamonds were clothed fairly well. He didn't stink or look dirty. Not someone who worked in the fields or did any hard labor. "You are quite fortuitous to have me. I'd let my wards deal with you if I had something better to do. So count your blessings and speak in a far more grateful matter or you will find you will not be able to speak again."

The boy before him was rather short. His hair a blonde shade, rather long. About as long as his own, without the wave and slight curl. His eyes were a dark jade… he looked rather unpleasant in all honesty. He was scowling and his fingers twitching, almost becoming fists. He'd have to watch this lad carefully. A swift glance to one of his guards and a quick nod gave his soldiers all the information they needed. Should something happen… they'd be ready.

"This is not a matter you can solve… I doubt one, such as you, wished for this to happen."

The words caught the prince by surprise. "Elaborate."

"My Father is the priest of these lands. He even does ceremonies for you. Every Sunday. That is him who speaks."

"Ah." Francis nodded his head in understanding. "I had no idea I was speaking to the priest's son. I did not recognize you without the cloth." He still didn't recognize the boy, in all honesty.

"Yes. I also have a sister. Fifteen she is." His jade eyes narrowed at his own words waiting for some sort of reaction it seemed…

"Is she the one that sings?" A small thing. Blonde with light green eyes. A pretty bow in her hair. He only knew this because he'd seen here every day since she started singing the hymns of the Lord and Lady of the Heavens.

"Yes." The priest's son folded his arms over his chest. "What do you think of her?"

"Nothing. She is just a girl. A budding flower. And of no interest to me."

"She is to be your wife and future Queen of the Diamonds."

The words hung in the air and for a long moment Francis couldn't even breathe. Betrothed...? To that little girl? "You must be mistaken."

"I am not. That is why I am here. It is an outrage. She is a little girl, my sister. She belongs to the church. She is promised! And my parents sold her like some common whore! I have come here to beg them to take it back. She is to be a daughter of the Great Lord and Lady of the Heavens!"

Francis bit his lip attempting to gain control of the situation. "Who did this? Who made these arrangements?"

"I know not…" the other admitted. "It was news I was told by my parents… So I assume the King or Queen, if not both."

Francis stood up tall and nodded. "What is your name?"

"Vash. Vash Zwingli, my Prince." He finally gathered his manners and bowed his head to the prince. He was calmer now that it was obvious that the Prince of Diamond was not behind all of this. It was good to know that some lecherous monster didn't have this arrangement made.

"Vash Zwingli, ease your minds of these matters. I will solve these matters, I swear it. Your sister is far too young. She is but a girl. And not fit to be a Queen. Certainly, not my Queen. And if she is promised to the church, she will be there at her time."

Vash smiled slightly at these words, his heart easing at this news. "She will be most relieved to hear this news. As am I."

"Mathew. See Monsieur Zwingli out. I must speak with my Mother."

"Of course my Prince." Mathew nodded, stepping up to Vash and whispering softly, encouraging words that all would be solved.

Without another thought on the two the Diamond Prince swiftly made his way out of the throne room and up the marble stairs that would lead to the chambers of the royal family members. The west wing held his mother's room, and without so much as a knock he pushed open the rosewood doors, making sure they slammed loudly against the stone walls.

Soft coughing met his ears, but he would not back down from this.

"Francis… you startled me…" She was so frail now. The great Queen of the Diamonds, Saint Guinevere. As she grew sicker and sicker her love for the church only grew. It was no wonder she picked such a child for his wife. But it was unacceptable.

"I wish I could apologize, but you have wronged me in your own way, and when you make it right, I will apologize for my actions."

"Wronged you? I have done no such thing…" She coughed again, placing a cloth over her mouth.

"You have arranged a marriage for me. Unarrange it, for it is unacceptable."

She sighed wearily closing her eyes. "It is a good match. She is a good girl. And she'd be good for you. Please, I implore you not to argue about this."

"It is a wretched match!" he snapped. "She is a child. Should we be wed, it would be years before she could bear an heir for the throne, consummating the marriage and making it official as well, would take years. Putting the throne and these lands in danger if others should find out I am unable to make my marriage official. I would be a joke! And she is so small… and frail. Could she even have children?"

"She will grow. Waiting for her to develop and grow will be a good thing. Teach you patience while you stay by her side. Being a good husband."

Francis snorted, absolutely disgusted by the whole situation. His mother thought so poorly of him. He flirted all over the kingdom. But he was by no means some kind of whore. He did not need to be taught how to be a good husband! "Undo this… enough of this nonsense."

"I will not undo it. I saw it in a vision. You and the girl, united."

He scoffed. More of this vision nonsense. "I will have Father undo it."

"He will not. For this is my last command as Queen. And you cannot undo the last will of the former reigning King and Queen…"

He was being trapped into this horrid marriage. "Mother! If you have any love for me at all, you will undo this!"

"I will not." She whispered quietly. "You should thank your mother for giving you such a strong girl as your Queen. My vision was wonderful. I shed tears when it was over… my handsome son and his beautiful wife… ruling our great kingdom. Beautiful blonde children… and peace that will last centuries…"

Francis was beside himself. "Mother… I beg of you." He took her hand holding it tightly. "Mother. Please undo this. I'll never forgive you if you do not."

"Francis…" she muttered any other words falling short.

"Mother…" The Diamond Prince's brow furrowed as he waited for her to continue but she did not. A silence filled the room it was heavy and unpleasant. "Mother…?"

The air had turned still, it's like he could feel the reapers circling…

"Mother…" He hesitantly reached out touching her shoulder. She was still. Her last breath already gone. His last words…

"Non…" he whispered shaking her shoulder. "Mother!" Francis closed his eyes tightly feeling the tears start to form.

"My Prince…" A soft voice breaking through the thick silence. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and pull him away. He of course knew it was his Mathew… His ward… The boy he saved from a wretched life. Mathew who knew all his troubles and fears and kept all his dark secrets.

"Mathew…" he whispered. "She has doomed me. With her dying breath she continued to doom me…" A child for a wife. No heirs for there was no way with her body. That child that sang at church… so small and frail… border line sickly.

He would not allow himself to be doomed though. Diamond or not… he would live his life. Regardless of his mother's last will. He would live. If he was to be bound to a child he would hold no love for her. She would be Queen in wife and title but not one in his hear.

"Mathew… stay by my side." He would need his Mathew…

"Of course, my Prince. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm glad the reviews are good. And it seems fixing up the first chapter seems to have ensnared people. This pleases me.**  
><strong>I'll remind you that that first chapter is a prologue to the prologues.<strong>  
><strong>Which are these chapters. And we'll have a few of these. Even after the Clubs. We'll go back to the Spades.. until we go over all that is hinted. With… a few exceptions. I may have hinted the Joker and Roddy meeting a bit too early. And that's a horrible error on my part.<strong>  
><strong>When I wrote the beginning chapter and when I started writing the Hearts a week ago. My ideas for the story have shifted a bit. There is so much more plot and story that I have and want to get out. And for some reason when I wrote that last one for Roderich and Gil… I just did a huge jump. I suppose I was just trying to have relationships established. I don't actually plan on having them meet for a while. At least, that particular scene won't be for a longer while. More into the meat of the story or even closer to the end, possibly. I have so much planned for these two.<strong>  
><strong>My apologies there. I hate that I did that. rolls over and dies/**

**But aside from that, I think all is well. Next is the Clubs and I suspect that will be a long chapter. There are so many characters that need to be introduced and a lot of plot lines that begin here. I am really looking forward to it because I love writing Roderich.**  
><strong>Thanks for reading, dears.<strong>


	5. Frigid Clubs

"That was very brave of you, good lady."

The women grinned at the compliment setting the child that she'd rescued from the frozen river down and wrapping him in her cloak, the icy water slashing at her feet. Not that she could feel those current extremities. "It was nothing… a life was in danger."

"There are many who wouldn't even bother. Who only think of themselves and no one else."

She turned to look at the man speaking to her. He was covered in an emerald clock. His hood pulled far over his face. But he was clearly a man of great status. The sigil of the Clubs, a clover, was pinned for all to see, showing that this was someone who did require a great amount of respect. She wasn't one for those types of things. Nobles and lords meant nothing to her when the kingdom suffered constantly. If they wanted her to bow then they should earn it.

"Perhaps. But I'm not like everyone else." She placed a hand on her hip the other on the shoulder of the child keeping him safe. "If there is a life in danger, I'm going to save it and that's all there is to it."

"Such a noble lady~" The man before her laughed softly. "The kingdom could use more ladies like you within its walls."

She shrugged, still smiling and scooped up the child. "The world _could_ use more ladies like me, men too. For now, I'll just have to do. Now. If you'll excuse me." With a small nod she walked away, first she needed to get this poor soul somewhere warm. Then dry off and head off to her wedding.

That'd be a lot easier if this man wasn't following her.

"May I get a noble lady's name?" he called after her.

She laughed at this and glanced back. "Elizabeta Héderváry." She wrinkled her nose. "I mean… Elizabeta… Edelstein."

"Forgetting your name, Lady Elizabeta?"

She laughed again and shook her head. "Getting married in…" She glanced around searching for the square clock tower. _Shit_. "Ten minutes."

"Married…? Will it be a happy union?"

She hesitated thinking it over. Roderich was a good man. A very good man. He wasn't wealthy, considering where they lived but money was hardly everything. He was from a fallen noble family but he'd treat her right. He'd always treated her right. "I've known him all my life."

"That is not a yes~"

No it wasn't. But it was good enough. Good enough was all you had in the frigid lands of the Clubs. She couldn't complain. So she simply flashed the stranger a smile as she pushed the child into the blacksmith, it was warm in there after all. "It's also not a no." She untied a mare from a post. Not hers… but she knew it's owner. She did have a wedding to get to, he'd understand. "Save your flattery for an actual noble lady, good sir." She let out a bark of laughter, jumping onto the horse, hiking up her skirts so she could ride properly. "It won't work on a girl like me." With a flirtatious wink she snapped the reigns and hurried off through the village. She was going to be late…

* * *

><p>Late. She was always late. It shouldn't surprise him as much as it did… but today. Of all days… He fumbled about with his cravat waiting nervously for her to arrive. But on today. Their wedding day. He'd hopped that she'd have bothered to show up on time.<p>

"Roderich…"

He glanced towards his mother and gave her a smile. "She will be here. She is just running late."

"It's cold Roderich. People wish to go before they catch their death out here."

He swallowed looking down at the frozen ground. It was cold. And Elizabeta was over an hour late. "Just a little longer. She'll be here."

His mother smiled sadly and stepped forward taking his hand. "Roderich, I know you love her. I know she is your stars and sun and moon… and whatever else. And I know our family has declined since your father passed when we were left with nothing but bad debts. Our noble name tossed into the frozen waste that is this land. But my son. My dearest son. You can do so much better."

He shook his head, not wanting to hear this again. Especially not today. "Mother please." His violet eyes begging her to cease. He knew that she only wanted the best for him. They had suffered hard times with his Father's debts. Losing their nobility and becoming disgraced. They got by though. His mother made sure they did. She was strong. And her noble hands did things that people of her status would never do. She cooked, she cleaned, she served as a seamstress. Even cleaning up after animals. If it could make them a bit of coin so he could eat, it would be done. His dear mother, Maria.

He didn't remember ever being a noble. He'd been just a baby when his Father fell in battle. The realization of the money they owed when the warring ended. Every possession they owned was sold, save for a few, like his mother's precious violin, and they did what they could. His mother's once smooth hands were now rough but she still held herself like a duchess. An empress. A noble woman.

"Roderich." She stepped up and kissed him on the cheek gently. "I only want what is best for you. If this is what makes you smile and brings joy to your life. Wait here then. Wait for her until mountains crumble and the sun burns out. Wait for her until the snow melts on this icy land and nothing but warmth and flowers bloom here. Wait for as long as your heart desire. I will wait here beside you… to hold you tight when you can wait no more."

He pushed up his glasses, closing his eyes tightly as his mother's words made his heart ache. Good aches and bad. "She will come, mother."

"If you believe she will." She simply smiled at her son, taking his hands in hers and warming them as best she could. "Roderich… I have told you again and again to wear warmer gloves. These thin gloves aren't going to do you a bit of good."

"It's easier to play with thinner gloves." He explained. She knew this, but would never stop scolding him. He loved playing more than anything. It was the only way he could express himself. Anger and sadness, even happiness was hard to process and show. He always felt that he had to be brave and strong for his mother. No dears. No grief. Not a single betrayal in his expression, except, for when he was with Liz. His flower. Only with her did things seem okay. Where he could laugh and feel normal.

"And a world without your music would be a dull one, I know." She knew better than anyone. Music was the key to her soul as well. All was expressed with dazzling notes.

The sound of hooves caught both their attentions. His wife to be ridding up to the altar. "Sorry I'm late!" she laughed getting down. "Forgot my ring at home. Had to ride all the way back and that was after I saved this kid."

Roderich swallowed stepping forward attempting to get her wild hair in order, and attempting to ignore his mother's disapproving look. "Liz… you're a mess. And where is your dress?"

"Dress? I'm wearing a dress!" She laughed, batting his hand away and ruffling up her wild brown hair before holding out the tattered dirty emerald one she wore. "See. A dress!"

He swallowed and attempted to smile at her. "I mean a wedding dress."

The brunette woman let out a snort at the very idea of her wearing a wedding dress. "Are you joking, Roderich?"

"But it's an important day… you should be dressed for the occasion." He wrung his hands together a bit absentmidely feeling anxiety creeping up on him. Everyone was here, well, those who hadn't left yet. They were watching them, listening to their every word. Silently passing judgment. It was too much.

"Roderich, please." She shook out dress, a poor attempt to get some of the dirt off of it to appease her husband to be. But they both knew there was no helping what she wore. "I'm her what more do you want?" She peeked up at him with jade eyes. "You love me. And I you. Who cares what I wear? The whole ceremony is rather silly. But it's what you want. So I'm here. Stop nagging about the little details."

Roderich stilled his hands by lacing his fingers together, not agreeing, but it wasn't worth an argument. He hated it when they fought and he certainly wasn't going to do it in front of all these people. Besides, perhaps she had a point. "My apologies." He held out his hand so he could lead her to the altar, but unsurprisingly she declined it walking up there herself.

He folded his hands behind him staring at his feet and following after her to the alar. He quietly took his place, listening to the priest start the ceremony. This wasn't quite what he pictured. The girl he loved from the day he met her had become… something else entirely. The lady he'd known no longer seemed to exist. It was hard to grow accustomed to, he had to admit. But he still loved her dearly. She would always be his precious flower, no matter how she continued to bloom.

"Cease the ceremony!" a voice called out from the distance the sound of several more horses approached. Roderich whipped around, beyond irritated by such an unwarranted interruption. They rode on finely decorated horses and wore emerald cloaks. The Club sigil pinned in plain sight. Men of high standing…

Regardless…

"On whose authority do you interrupt us?" Roderich demanded, his mother holding him back, warning him to silence himself.

The horsemen in the lead pushed back his hood reveling himself. "By order of the crowned prince."

The few that were there gasped almost in unison and all fell to their knees, Roderich included, his knee stinging a bit as he fell to the icy ground in haste. He was feeling foolish now. Speaking to the prince in such a way. He'd only heard stories of this man before him and none of them were good. They say his mind a bit twisted and warped. A product of ancient family sins but there was no actual evidence to that… Just stories.

The snow crunched under someone's feet and it was then he realized that Elizabeta had not knelt before their prince she was walking right up to him.

"You were the one from earlier, hm?" She grinned up at the silver haired prince. "Followed me all the way here?"

Prince Ivan laughed nodding some. "I did. You recall me saying that the kingdom could use more ladies like you. I meant what I said. I have heard about you, Elizabeta. Words of your deeds have reached my ears. I have learned a great deal about you, and I also know who you are marrying. A fallen noble. A man of more debt than you can imagine… is that really what you want to get yourself into?"

Elizabeta glanced back at her husband to be and shrugged. "Who isn't in debt around here?."

"And his disgraced title?"

"Kings and Queens. Princes and Princesses. Lords and Ladies. Noblemen and noblewomen. As far as I'm concerned their just fancy words that you put in front of your name to make you feel better about yourselves." The crown buzzed softly at her words. She was towing a dangerous line and she could lose her life for it. "No lord. No King or Queen, or _Prince_ has ever done anything for me. Why should I care if he used to be one? He isn't one now."

The violet eyes of the prince gleamed a bit as she spoke. "Is that way you refuse to take a knee before me? That's a punishable offence."

"You're just a man. Your family and title have done nothing for this land or these people. You certainly have not earned my knee."

How dangerously defiant and the crowd waited on baited breath as he fate hung in the balance. Her head could be on these field should the Prince will it.

And for a moment it seemed as if that might be her fate. The young prince had shifted in his saddle as she spoke. His eyes narrowing dangerously at her words but he said nothing of her disrespect. Simply letting the intense silence linger for a moment before speaking again.

Finally he tilted his head up a tad, surveying the rest of the people here. His gaze drifting from the husband to be to the very few people here and then slowly back to her. "You speak boldly. Far too boldly for one of your status. Do you think your grand deeds or rescue and care make you better than others? Better than I?"

She smiled at his words slightly and shrugged. "I simply do what is right. To help others that are in greater need. To save a life is nothing. It is simply right. And it's not something to inflate an ego. I just think someone around her should do the right thing."

"I agree." Ivan said swiftly. "Which is why I believe you need a place in my kingdom."

She blinked in surprise. "A place in your kingdom?" After all her dangerous slander and disrespect Elizabeta did not think for an instant that she would be offered that!

"Yes. In the castle you can help and do more with resources. You should not be hidden away in this dark reclusive corner. Within the walls you can help many. Not just the people here. But in other places. Places that need more help. You could be the one who puts this kingdom, so weary and war torn, back on its feet."

Elizabeta held out her skirts and curtsied deeply, her first offering of respect to the prince before her, for truly she was stunned and quite honored at such an offer. How could she show anything now but respect? "It would be a great honor to serve you, my prince. I look forward to doing much to help others in this land."

"I knew you'd agree." He laughed happily as he dismounted from his horse, still so much bigger than she even without it. A man of bulk he was, not just in height. "You will be a grand Queen, Elizabeta."

Her jade eyes went wide and for the second time today, within this hour, she found herself frozen in surprise. Her wickedly wild tongue finally silenced from any comment, sarcastic or otherwise.

Roderich found himself on two feet in an instant. "Elizabeta. Liz… you can't…"

She glanced back at him her jade eyes looking him over. "I must Roderich. I could be Queen. I can help everyone. Save everyone. Even you. Give you a much better life. Give everyone a much better life. Think of it. Think of a day that when the harsh winter comes there will be enough food to go around. Enough clean water to have. Where people will actually make it through and not fear the long nights. Just think of the good I can do as a Queen."

"But… Liz I have loved you-"

" I do understand I am ruining an important day for you." The prince interrupted. "And for that I apologize. But someone like her doesn't belong in the hands of such a ruined family. However, I am a kind prince. If you release your hold on her, I shall erase your family debts and clear your family of its ruined name. I'll even have you within the court once more, Edelstein. All your troubles will be over and your detested family can stop living in the muck, a stain upon the emerald Clubs.

"Take it Roderich. Let her go…" he could hear his mother whisper.

But how could he? Trade his love for her for redemption… there was no way.

It seemed that Liz could sense that too. "It's not his choice. My life is my own. And I accept my fate for him. He will release me of my promised binds. And I release him of his. He will take you up on your most generous offer of clearing his family name and taking a seat within your court. And I will most humbly accept your most gracious proposal. It would be an honor to be your Queen and bride."

Roderich could feel his heart shattering as he listened to her humble words as she sold him away to be Queen. And yes, he was well aware of how selfish his feelings were. He knew better than anyone that she was a great woman and could do so much for the kingdom. But… he loved her. He loved her for all that she was and more… he knew from the moment he met her that he'd marry her and love her until his dying day…

And now this.

The days when they danced in the spring time meadows of clovers felt like only yesterday. When they traveled as far south as they could go, where spring and summer actually touched the land of Clubs. A place of green glass and flowers and fields of clovers. That was where they danced when they were just children. Where he recited poetry to her and played his violin, making her heart soar. Where he proposed to her and where he met her…

Despite his harsh family troubles she managed to make the days easier. She was his muse. She was his inspiration. Simply put, she was his everything.

And now she was gone… She was to be his Queen, in a completely different way than he ever imagined.

"Roderich…" she had walked up to him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Is there anything I can say… to make you stay?" he just barely got the words out. Soft whispers on the wind.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Getting married… growing old together and doing nothing but working and listening to you pay the piano. That's a silly dream. Nothing I ever wanted. I want to fight. Be a soldier. Save people. Help people! And now I can. It's like… a _real_ dream come true. My dream. Not yours. And I know that's hard to understand and accept. And on this day of all days it comes to life. For that I am sorry. But never forget that I do love you. You have always been my very best friend. And you always will be. I will always love you, in my own way." She smiled brightly at him, her green eyes sparkling. She parted from him giving his cheek a farewell kiss and sliding something cool and metal into his hands. "I wish you happiness, Roderich."

He stayed silent. Unable to utter another word. She slipped away from him and walked over to the others. The emerald cloaks, one taking her on his horse.

"Edelsteins." The prince spoke. "My word is good. You are welcome nobles within the court once more. Your debts forgotten. The castle doors are open for you, so long as you look the parts of your noble heritage." He smiled widely at them turning his horse away from them so he could proceed onto their way back to the castle.

"Your kindness is outstanding my lord." His mother whispered curtseying even as he rode away. She took hold of his hand once she stood upright, wrapping an arm around him tightly. Perhaps she feared that he would fall over. She was always so wise; his knees did feel like they'd give away at any moment. "There is no shame in shedding tears, my son."

That was good to know but he would not. Tears were never something he'd shed. He wouldn't start now. His gloved fingers tightened around the object in his hand finally opening it slowly so he could see. The ring. Of course it was the ring.

He took a deep breath. And then another one.

Roderich felt his mother tug at his sleeve. "Let's go home."

He really couldn't agree more with that suggestion.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this. I don't like this." The platinum blonde hissed staring out the window in absolute disgust.<p>

The other sat at the window knitting quietly. She glanced over at her younger sister but said nothing. There was no reasoning with her.

"If he brings home a bride. If he brings home that hero of the mud. If he does. I'll-"

"Princess… you're going to ruin your dress if you keep wringing it like that." A young blonde male came over to her to stop her.

"Leave her be Tino. She'll bite you if you get too close." The elder sighed counting her stiches.

"Don't speak about me like that." The younger hissed turning her deadly gaze towards to the other.

"Then stop acting like a savage. He is your brother. Our brother. He is to be King. And he can't marry his sister. So stop it. You're embarrassing us."

"There is nothing wrong with marrying your sibling. The Clubs have been doing it for centuries."

"Those are only stories! They aren't true. Our family has never tainted itself in such a way."

"Sofia. You're afraid of what you are. You're pathetic. Thank the Gods that you don't get the crown. You're a coward. There is nothing wrong with continuing our ways."

Sofia closed her eyes and shook her head. Her sister was far too obsessed with continuing the ways that their family would much rather forget. Kings marrying sisters and cousins was an ancient practice no longer done here because of the effects in had on the children.

But there was no escaping from past sins it seemed. From their tainted roots you could still see the effects it had on her siblings. There was most certainly wrong with Ivan. And it was clear her younger sister Natalia suffered from this taint as well. They were cruel and merciless… There had always been madness within the Club Kingdom. It's why so many kingdoms sought to exile them into the frozen wastes. In hopes of finally getting rid of them once and for all.

And it didn't stop with the royal family. The nobles and lords and ladies had trees that intertwined with itself and not others. The sins passing down and handing off madness and cruelty to the future heirs. Even after centuries of having intertwining trees. There just was no escaping from the past…

But the Clubs always prevailed through hardship. They really thrived on it. And through the harsh never ending winter they lived still. Surviving.

The blonde stood gathering up her knitting wears. "You will not hurt the women Ivan brings home. She will be Queen. And you will respect her. These silly delusions of you marrying Ivan, of you carrying his child must be dismissed. They're old shameful tales of our past and best left forgotten."

Natalia scoffed but said no more on the matter, she simply glared and went back to her window to wait it out.

"Tino… may we speak?" Sofia asked politely beckoning him to walk with her.

"Of course!" He smiled happily following her out and walking just a bit behind her. "What can I do for my Princess?"

"Nothing for me. For your future Queen. I ask… no. I implore you to watch out for this new lady, whoever she is. There is nothing you can do to shield her from my brother, if he has one of his… days. But from my sister. Do whatever it is you must. I cannot bear to watch another potential Queen be slaughtered again."

"Nor can I, your Grace." Tino lowered his gaze, remembering all too well the lovely red haired princess that met a terrible fate at the hands of a jealous princess. "So you have my word. I will watch over her as I watch over you two."

Sofia shook her head, turning to face Tino. "No. This is an order. You will no longer watch over me of Natalia. I will find someone else who can handle my sister. I need no protection. This future Queen, she must live and be kept safe."

Tino smiled at his princess and took a knee before her. "My lady. I am a soldier from a land much colder than this. Across one of the great seas from a kingdom long since fallen. You have my word and I swear by my old Gods and yours to protect the future Queen, or so help me, let my life be taken too."

"Duzhe diakuiu, Tino. You have served myself and this Kingdom well. I know you will take care of this future Queen." She sighed and closed her eyes. She would need to pray for this new soul. "Now. If you would be so kind, until I am able to find a replacement, make sure my sister behaves."

"Of course, my Princess." With a smile Tino rose and bowed deeply before returning the way he came.

She smiled at him as he left, such a loyal man. She never asked about his old kingdom of his. It was always a great curiosity what laid beyond. What mysteries lay in the north? Past the sea of ice and a cold even worse than the one here. Perhaps one day she would ask him about his old home. It would be an interesting tale, certainly. She turned back around, retreating to the chambers of the royals. There were things to prepare. And old room to open up. A room for a Queen. It was time to put the memories of the almost Queen behind them, and prepare for a new one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>First round of chapters complete. We will go back to the Spades next chapter.<strong>

**I kind of want to just put this notice in here, since I know it's easy to accidentally insult someone on here, even with an A/U verse story.**  
><strong><em>Almost<em> all royal families have had some kind of incest, because back in the day there was a need to protect the blood line. You didn't want people who weren't royalty becoming royalty. It wasn't uncommon. Hapsburgs and such did it. It was all about keeping the Blue Blood, blue.**  
><strong>I picked the Clubs solely for the fact that Belarus wants to marry her brother so badly in canon. Trying to keep as much canon as I can, I based a background story for the Clubs on that.<strong>

**Because while you only read what I write, I still need to have a whole world built and something I can go back to. Each of these four kingdoms already has a whole ancient history and story in my head. No I don't have any way of adding it into the story, because you don't want to read all of that. It's simply something to refer back to for why kingdoms are the way they are.**

**In my Cardverse world a great battle had been raging on for years. You've heard mention of a great war that the Hearts had begun. It resulted in their loss and they no longer wish to take up arms. They are mostly a peaceful kingdom. And the Diamonds like to remain fairly mutual. Especially after such a great defeat to the Hearts. It is why peace between the two is so important. So nothing like that ever happens again.**

**The Hearts lost, as you can surmise, to the Clubs and the Spades. Which after their victory took up arms against each other. That would be the most recent battle you've heard of. The one where Roderich lost his father. Eventually it ended with no real victor, the Clubs and Spades still feeling hostile towards each other. In an attempt to make peace the Former King and Queen of Spades and Clubs attempted to unite their kingdoms. One of the Spade sons would marry one of the Club daughters, Belarus having just been born. Obviously, as you read that plan fell through.**  
><strong>However, despite it all, peace managed to be obtained. It's the first time in a long time that there hasn't been any warring.<strong>

**And then, as you learned, there is a fallen kingdom far north, not one of the four kingdoms. I didn't know what to do with the Nordics so I gave them their own place not within the four kingdoms… We've already seen Sweden; he dwells in the Hearts currently. Finland with the Clubs. (The fallen Nordic kingdom story will eventually be told) And then Yao, as you read in the beginning, has also come from across a great sea. Great lands in the East. (A story that will eventually be told as well) And that is where Japan, Taiwan, Korea, Hong Kong and so on are all from.**

**So. Yes. Lots of story that isn't told and can't be told, but exists all the same. Each of the four kingdoms needed a rich history and story. The Clubs did get pinned with a dark story right away. The sins of a past that continue to taint the children. But all the kingdoms have their demons. No kingdom is perfect. Just as no one's history is perfect.**

**I always aim not to offend people. I sometimes do, when I don't mean to. It's never my intent. So I thought I'd just clear that up. I simply used some of Belarus's personality to build a story for a kingdom. That is it.**

**I'm kinda afraid this chapter is terrible. I rewrote it a couple times, which is sad considering how excited I was for it. I'll just sit and wait for your unhappiness.**

**ALSO. I do appreciate being corrected. Not at first. I roll into a ball and die a little. But then I really think about it. I will work on my ellipses and commas. At some point I became an ellipse whore. And I don't know why or how that happened. I am starting to catch them and fix them. I think I have a bad habit of using them with I stop and think? There is no excuse. I will be more observant about them in the future.**  
><strong>And, my style of writing isn't always something people enjoy. Some people love it and some dislike it. I don't consider it choppy… but maybe that is what it is. I have noticed that it hasn't been my usual style. I reread this chapter a couple of times and did catch things that I know would consider choppy… if what I caught was anything like the last chapter, yikes. What I wrote in the Spades chapter is what I'm proud of and would like to continue that kind of style. I know a lot of time has passed from when I wrote that to what I'm writing now. So. I will certainly attempt to go back to that. I don't wish to become a writer even I dislike. I just want to write a story I love and hopefully something you enjoy. So I deeply apologize for any poor writing and I will try and do better by you as we go on. I promise.<strong>

**Well. Super long A/N is done. I just… wanted to justify and throw out facts. It became long. I'm sorry. Like I said, Spades are next! I know many are curious about what happens to young Alfred and his papa!**


	6. The Prince and the Farmer

He was met with silence. Absolute silence. It was dark. The candles had burned out so the home was cold. And the air felt thick. It reminded him of that time when a plague had swept the lands. When it felt bad to breathe the air. When death had claimed many lives neighbors and friends alike. When he and his brother clung to each other watching old friends be taken away and praying hard that they would all be safe.

So when he took in that old smell he knew. He knew deep down. The illness had taken his father. No medicine. No food. No warmth. This was his fault. He hadn't been here to take care of his father. He had killed his father.

Alfred slowly walked over to the bed. "Papa…" he whispered the words. Hoping and praying that somehow the dearest and most important person in his life was well and alive. That there was still hope.

The blonde slowly knelt down, reaching out to touch his Papa's hand. Cold. Ice cold. There wasn't a hint of warmth left within his father. Tears slowly filled his eyes falling down his cheeks. Just a couple at first but soon they were falling uncontrollably.

His papa was gone.

And it was his fault.

Before Alfred knew it he was sobbing uncontrollably. He pressed his face into the sheets and let himself go. If only he could turn back time. His father would be alive if he hadn't been such a selfish prick.

Now what was he going to do…?

The warm afternoon sunlight that he'd ridden in on had turned to evening sunlight. Pinks and blues streaking across the sky. Alfred, spent of tears for the moment, watched the sky change, it hard to believe that life kept going as if nothing had happened. His papa was dead… and nothing was amiss. The kingdom hadn't fallen. The sea hadn't swallowed them up… and yet… it still felt like it was the end of the world.

Alfred removed his glasses for a moment so he could rub his eyes. A fresh wave of tears beginning to fall, stinging his eyes. And as easy as it would be to sit there and cry ,there was no time for that now. He needed to put his father to rest in the ground and then he'd figure out where to go from there.

He pushed himself up off the floor, his joints aching from being in one position for far too long, and made his way out of the small home and to the back to get a shovel. His fingers gripped the metal object tightly before dropping it and letting it clatter to the ground.

His father died by his hands. He caused this. He should dig the grave with his own two hands… After all. When you commit crimes you should pay for them. When he old enough to hear them, his Papa would tell him stories of great wars and battles. How great warriors of the Spades captured many soldiers of the Hearts. Heart soldiers that had committed many great crimes during the battles. And the Great King of Spades made them dig their own graves with their hands. Where their doomed existences would end. Six feet deep. And big enough for them to lie down in. Their nails would be cracked and caked in grim and filth and even blood, but still they would dig. They dug their own graves, in more ways than one. His Papa had always said it was a fitting punishment.

That's what he would do. He would dig the grave of the man he doomed. Perhaps his own after. No matter how tired he was he'd keep digging. For them both.

So that was that.

He picked out a good place by their orchard. The cherry trees were his papa's favorite. He used to tell him and his brother the time he cut down his father's cherry tree. He admitted to the deed, and told them both how important honesty was. They should always be honest. Misdeeds. Feelings. Everything. Honesty was always the best policy.

Picking out a nice place beside the largest tree Alfred fell to his knees and began digging. His fingers at first just tore out grass but eventually he managed to make some progress. In fistfuls he dug out dirt and tossed it aside. Six feet deep. Four feet wide. He wouldn't stop until the deed was done.

Twilight began to fade leaving only faint moonlight to assist the young blonde. And to top the darkness rumbling thunder in the distance. A storm was coming. Rain was a common thing and a blessing here. However at this moment it felt like a fitting punishment…

Cool autumn winds started building up, warning the people in the Spades of a storm. But Alfred would not stop. He dug into the dirt at the same steady pace, not even wincing when he felt his nails crack at the rougher dark as he tug deeper into the earth.

* * *

><p>Arthur pace in his room wringing his hands together, the rain splattering against his window was irritating him.<p>

He'd been busy of late, and as soon as he had his back turned that boy ran off. _With the horse._ It was dark now and the chance of finding him would be unlikely if he really did run.

Finally a knock at his door.

"Enter."

"My prince." Yao stepped in, bowing before saying anything more. "He isn't on the grounds. We've searched relentlessly. And with the rain…"

"So he ran. After all I'd given him." Arthur huffed finally ceasing his pacing. He stepped in front of the window, peering through the darkness and rain. "I want him found and brought to me."

"It's too cold to do so now, my prince. Can this not wait till morning?"

"By morning he'll be long gone. I want this done now. I'll go myself with a few soldiers if you will not." Arthur stepped towards his closet and grabbed his heaviest cloak.

"I really must advise against this, aru. It's going to be a heavy storm… and it's cold. You could get sick and if you become ill, with no heirs."

"This is what I am going to do Yao." Arthur snapped throwing the garment over his shoulders. "Now. Get the blood hounds ready and give them the scent of that boy. Rain or no rain, I am going to find him."

With a sigh, Yao bowed again. "As you wish, my Prince. I will accompany you though."

"As you like." The Prince of Spades attempted to take a few calming breaths but it did little to calm him. A thought came to him, one that was probably very prominent in everyone else's mind. Why was this such a big ordeal? Some peasant boy with a horse he was given ran off… so what?

Arthur couldn't help but grind his teeth. The fact that he had no reason to be upset about this was what made it even worse. No reasonable reason, that is… Just that. He'd given Alfred everything. Or was trying to. And he just upped and left! Like it was nothing!

The prince shoved his hands into his riding gloves and stomped out of his room. Reason or not, he was still a prince. A prince who always got what he wanted. And he'd make that farm boy pay dearly for shunning his great kindnesses. Rain was coming down even harder now but that didn't matter.

"My horse." Arthur growled out once down at the stables.

"My prince," Yao said, a bit strained, as he held onto the leashes of the hounds. "It's unlikely the dogs are going to find him with the rain."

"Let them go. I want him found." The Prince, once again ignoring the Jack's warnings, snapped the reigns of his horse and set off after the dogs. A few soldiers and Yao following faithfully behind him.

For a while it seemed that the dogs would find the boy. But as the rain fell harder the dogs last the trail. And they wound up beside a tiny village. A few scattered houses and many fields of crops.

The prince was irritated, and soaked to the bone.

"My prince… It's nearly dawn. We are not going to find him." Lightening flashed overhead lighting up the fields for a moment, thunder booming not long after.

Yao's constant badgering that this was a doomed task was not something he cared to hear. "If you wish to return, return! I will find him with or without you!"

The Jack sighed and slid off his horse. "If you insist, then I will insist we rest for a bit in one of these homes."

His Knave… always trying to negotiate.

Yao wasn't going to wait for an answer. He walked right up to the closest house and wrapped on the door. As it was nearly dawn it wouldn't be off to assume some people were probably up getting ready for a work day. Rain or no rain.

As the Jack expected the door opened slightly. An elderly lady's brow furrowed as she looked the man over. "Yes…?"

"Apologies for the intrusion during such an early hour. My name is Yao Wang. I am the Jack of the Spades, aru. With me I have a few soldiers and the Prince. We were hoping we could trouble you for just an hour or so, so we could attempt to dry off."

"Gods help us." She clasped her hands together and eagerly nodded. "Of course the prince can stay here. Come on in. Please. There is a stable out back where you can place your horses."

"The Spades thank you." He smiled slightly ushering the others forward. He told a few of the soldiers to take the horses out back and place them in the stables.

Annoyed but obedient, Arthur slid off his horse and entered the home. It was warm, that he noticed at once. And it stank of horses and hay which he supposed he could ignore if it didn't remind him of Alfred so much.

Yao was on him at once, pulling his cloak off of him and wrapping him in a blanket.

"We really appreciate this, madam."

"Oh. It's an honor to help the prince. Is there anything I can get you? I usually serve my guests apple pie. But, the boy who sells the apples in the market hasn't been around. I wonder if they had a bad harvest… that'd be a shame, with his sick father and all."

"Apples…" Arthur whispered the word under his breath. The image of him handing an apple to the blonde was very clear in his mind. Just one despite his whole harvest was scattered about on the road.

_ "And what do you do, Alfred?"_

_"I'm just a farmer… I pick crops. Take care of animals. Whatever it takes to get by…"_

_"That's an honest profession. Do you sell your crops to the kingdom?"_

_"O-Oh no! It's just me on the farm. I don't gather enough to sell to your home. Just to other simple people." _

_ "You live alone~?" _

_"No. I have my Papa. He's sick. I'm taking care of him…"_

Arthur closed his eyes tightly, remembering that conversation very well. He'd been keeping the boy in the castle. He'd completely forgotten about the sick father. Perhaps… Alfred hadn't run away after all.

"Where does this boy live?" Arthur asked. "The boy who sells the apples."

Yao tossed his prince a look but said nothing. Simply grabbing a blanket the woman offered and wrapped it around himself.

"Just to the north of here. By the orchard. Not terribly far, my prince."

Arthur nodded. "Yao. Compensate the lady for trouble and a couple of these blankets. I'll ride ahead." Before he could even hear Yao's complaints Arthur dropped the blanket to the ground and exited the house, grabbing his cloak and putting it back on, though it seemed pointless seeing as it was soaked through.

Jumping back on his horse, he snapped the reigns and galloped off. To the north. A home by the orchard. That's where Alfred had gone, to take care of his sick Father. Gods. He felt like such an idiot. He'd be sure Alfred's father got taken care of. A room in the castle… anything he could do to make up for the painful days there must have been without his son to help him.

He slowed his horse and slid off. The door to the home was open so he let himself in. He walked around the small home. No father. No Alfred… had it all been a lie? There was no sick father? Before jumping to any more conclusions he walked back out and around the house. There he noticed the white stallion he'd given Alfred. As close to the side of the house as it could get, keeping dry. He patted the beast on the nose, continuing to glance around. "Where is your master, hm?"

"My prince." Yao approached the prince on his own horse, his face a bit grim. "He's there." He pointed towards the distant. Where rows and rows of trees were. Lightening flashed through the sky once more, lighting up the orchard in the distance. There he could make out a figure kneeling in dirt… It felt as if something was crushing his heart. For all the evidence pointed towards a conclusion he did not want to face. Still, without another word, he hurried towards that person, forgetting he had a horse forgetting that it was raining and muddy and that he was even a prince. He just felt the need to run as fast as possible towards that boy.

He ran and ran, sliding a couple times and almost falling over completely but he would not slow. Through the rain and the booming thunder roaring from above. He'd call out the boys name if he wasn't so sure the rain and wind would drown out his voice.

He slowed to a stop, panting a little as he approached the soaked blonde. "Alfred…" he wheezed out. "I've been looking for you." He tried not to focus on the upturned dirt. The little makeshift cross made out of twigs and string. He couldn't look at that. Instead, he knelt down in the mud, focusing on Alfred instead.

Though after a quick once over, he figured he probably should have looked at the grave instead. Alfred was soaked. And dirty. So very dirty despite the down pour of rain. His clothing stained from head to foot in dirt and mud. His hands bloody. Did this boy… dig the grave by hand? Arthur couldn't bear to picture such a sad sight. And one thing he noticed that seemed far sadder than anything for some reason was that little blonde hair. A hair that Alfred said could never be tamed lay limp against his brow. Finally defeated.

"Alfred… did. Did you hear me?"

"He's dead."

The Prince nodded not quite sure what to say. "I-I know. I'm sorry."

"It's my fault… it's all my fault. He died because of me."

"No… It's not your fault. He was sick, wasn't he?"

"I wasn't there to take care of him. I left him there to die. It's all my fault." Alfred brought up his dirty bloody hands to his eyes bumping his glasses askew as more tears fell.

"It's not your fault Alfred." Arthur tugged off his cloak and wrapped it around the other's shoulders. Though it probably wasn't helping any, as soaked through as it was. "It's not. I promise you." Because… it was his, wasn't it? He was the one who kept Alfred away. Kept him within the castle, he now recalled Alfred saying several times that he needed to get home. It was a horrible feeling, he realized, to be the cause of someone's death. He'd never been in war, like his parents or elder brothers. He didn't know how they lived with the guilt of taking a life… right now he felt rather sick…

All his life he prided himself on being rather cold and unattached. It was what kept him strong throughout the hardships of losing all his family. What had happened to him? He hadn't known this boy that long. And yet… he found himself brought into a blind rage full on search for him and now… unbearable sorrow and guilt.

Slowly but surely he was finding himself undone. And perhaps a wiser ruler would kill this boy right here. Put him in a shallow grave with his father. Because when you started to care… you gained a weakness. He never wanted to be one of those kings, whose lover was everything. A single death that could undo the kingdom. Yet he could not find it in his being to end the life of this blonde boy.

"Come now, lad. Let's go back to the castle. We'll catch our death out here. You can grieve there if you wish… but you can't stay out here." Arthur glanced back noticing Yao approaching them with their horses. Slowly the prince stood, holding onto the other's arm in an attempt to pull him up. "Come now, Alfred."

Yao's brow furrowed slightly and he jumped off his horse, walking over to them both. His brow furrowing even more as he took in the situation. A sick father. A boy out in the rain with a dead body that died of this mysterious sickness. He placed one of his long sleeves over his mouth. "My prince. Please get back on your horse. We should go." That earned him a murderous glare. The Jack wasn't sure if he should be surprised by that reaction or not.

"With Alfred."

Yao hesitated before nodding slightly even though it was a mistake. He shouldn't… he really shouldn't. They should just leave this boy to die. "We'll take him…" He'd really have to explain the situation to the Prince later. For everyone's sake. Yao knelt beside Alfred and looked him over a bit more carefully. Sickly pale. From the cold and rain most likely. The shock of the situation and loss of his father. Even if he didn't have the same illness his father carried he'd be sick… with his state of mind it might not be something he'd recover from. A cold, not treated properly could kill anyone. Of course the one thing the prince starts to care for, dies… Yao glanced down looking over the boys hands. Caked with blood and mud. The nails ruined and rough. "Aiyaah…" Yao murmured. He dug the grave by hand in the rain. He was something else all right… Such determination and values. He might actually be good for the prince, if he lived.

But the Jack didn't have high hopes about that.

Without another word Yao scooped up the blonde, much to Arthur's surprise. "Is something wrong with him?"

"He'll be fine. He's just… been out here a while. He'll ride with me so he doesn't fall off. But we really need to get back before you get sick." Yao walked back over to the horses and placed the blonde onto the saddle, holding him steady as he got on as well. Arthur didn't look horribly convinced but he followed after getting onto his horse as well.

The blankets they'd been given weren't quite useless yet. Wet… but not as bad as the rest of their clothing. He wrapped the teen in one and handed the dryer one to the Prince. "Put that around you, please."

Now they had to make haste back to the castle. He had to see if he could save this boy here… it actually might make a difference in their future King. "Try and hang on a bit longer boy," he said softly. "You must try and live."

* * *

><p>"My prince, please don't go in there. He's ill."<p>

Arthur huffed a bit and attempted to peek in all the same. Once they'd got back Yao and taken Alfred away without saying anything to him on the matter. It seemed his little blonde find had taken ill. With what, no one would tell him. He was exhausted from staying up all night and riding in the rain. But he would not calm down or sleep until he knew if Alfred was going to be okay.

"Is it the sickness his Father had?" he demanded glaring up at Yao.

The Jack shook his head. "I don't think so. But I'm not sure. Perhaps it was just being out in the rain all night. I'll know more later. Please… go rest. Or eat and then rest. But you will be sick too if you do not take care of yourself."

Scowling a bit, Arthur turned on his heel and did what he was told. He took tea and had a small breakfast and then made his way up to his room. However sleep would not come. He wasn't tired. He was worried and anxious… and guilt ridden.

Horribly guilt ridden.

He rolled off the bed he'd just fallen onto and got to his knees before it. Placing his elbows on the mattress he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes tight. Praying… he'd never really done it before. Not for his parents or anyone. But…

"I…" How did one do this? How should you start? "I… would like to make amends for the life that was lost because of me. I ask… that you do not take the son of the man who was lost because of my actions. Spare him. Save him. And I will make sure that he is taken care of. Give him a good life. I swear it. Make him well. Please."

* * *

><p>But as the days passed he figured his prayers would not be answered. It seemed that Alfred was not getting better. And even Yao's medicine from across the Great Sea would not save him.<p>

"You cannot save a life that does not want to be saved, my prince. He has no will to live." Yao bowed deeply in apology at his own words. "I have done all I can do."

This was not good enough for Arthur.

He peeked into the room he was forbidden from entering. No one wanted him to be sick as well. But… He stepped in and hesitantly walked towards the bed. "Alfred…?"

But there was no answer. It seemed as if the blonde was sleeping. Arthur pulled off his gloves and set them aside. He first brushed his hands against the back of the blonde's hand. Cold to the touch. It was as if the cold rainy night had not yet faded from his skin. And yet… the face was flushed. Arthur dared to run his fingers along the cheek. Warm. Hot really.

He knew these symptoms. He'd seen his mother and father be taken by something like this. "Fitting…" he muttered softly and removed the cloth from Alfred's head, soaking it in the basin of cool water on the night stand. "Sickness takes all the things I have any interest in…" He wrung out the cloth and placed it back on Alfred's head. "It's not fair… that I am always punished."

The prince took a seat on the bed, staring out the window. It was still raining…. It hadn't stopped since they brought Alfred back. The Gods really must be upset with him for that death.

"You know Alfred… It really isn't your fault." Arthur looked down at his hands, his brow furrowing. "It's mine. I kept you away. And…. I really am sorry. I always pretend that I never cared for my parents. It's easier that way then actually dealing with anything. After all… it was a mad dash for a throne I'd never have. I'd never be King. Fourth in line and all… and then they all disappeared. Some were banished. Some left. The rest died… and then there was only me. And I'd rather have been alone then ever deal with losing anyone again. Because… I really do miss them, Alfred. I miss my Mum. And Dad… and all those idiot brothers…

"And then I almost hit you with my carriage. I suppose it could have been anyone. Brought them home, gave them a horse. Or maybe it could have only been you…"Arthur closed his eyes, picturing such bright blue eyes. Eyes like the sky. Maybe he'd only have brought Alfred home. Because… there really was something about him. He'd gotten so ridiculously angry when he vanished. And then… this horrible guilt and sorrow. Maybe this just came from having a friend… or something. This is what happened when you actually started to care about someone. If that was the case he was not a fan. Not a fan at all. But then, there was a whole other side to this. Feelings he got when he showed Alfred things. The way Alfred lit up like the sun when he saw something he liked. That smile…

"No. I think it could only be you, I think. I'd have run anyone else down. Not you though because… you're special. You have stars to change. And you must keep on going and changing them. That's what your father wanted. And how were you to change them if you were always taking care of him? You couldn't…. and not that death is a good thing. But… you can't give up. You can't be beaten by this. You have stars. Stars that are waiting for you. And… I'll help. We'll change the stars so much they'll spell our names!" His hands slowly curled into fists as he spoke. It seemed like such a silly thing to say. Changing stars. But also… such a wonderful thing as well. "After all. My stars changed. It's not impossible."

"Stars…"

Arthur turned around in an instant looking into the eyes of Alfred. A little dull at the moment. Not as bright… but that was fine. They were open for the first time in days. He smiled slightly, reigning in his composure. "Yes. Stars… you still have to change them. Your Father wants that for you more than anything."

"But…"

Arthur leaned in shaking his head. He placed a hand on Alfred's cheek. "Shush. It's a sad fate in our world Alfred. Where the old and sick pass on, leaving the living to carry on. But that is a part of life. We have a wonderful saying here in the Spades. _Keep calm, and carry on_. We've been through many wars and many hardships. The royal family included. But we must go on. We must. For there is no one else but us to do so. So we keep our heads and continue." He took Alfred's hand in his, running his thumb carefully along the bandaged fingers. "And so must you, Alfred. Your father has loved you and always will love you. I am sure… in those final days he probably thought something horrible befell you. There was no hate or disappointment. Just worry… since you'd been gone so long. And now he can watch over you from the Heavens. And sigh in relief that you were fine. Under my protection. That you've taken a great step into changing those stars of yours. He'd be proud. So very proud of you." Arthur offered a warm smile to the sick blonde. "But you're worrying him now, Alfred. You sit on the brink of death… You are not to blame. You were a good son… so get well."

He felt the hand in his give a light squeeze in understanding. "You think so…? Do you think he's proud of me?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Who wouldn't be? You have a home within this castle. A great start in a bright future. So please. This is an order. Get well."

"I'll try…"

"That's a good lad." Arthur watched as sky blues hid themselves once more and Alfred fell back asleep. Sighing in a bit of relief the Prince lowered himself onto the bed curling up a bit and making himself comfortable. He hadn't slept well these past days. Next to nothing. Now though… He had a feeling he'd sleep very well. Alfred would live…

Arthur pulled the blanket up around Alfred a little more before resting his head on spare pillow. He kept his one hand interlaced with Alfred's. The other he brought up, running along the boy's cheek again. He smiled as it felt cooler. Still warm but not like before. The fever had broken. Alfred really would be okay. Sighing in relief he closed his eyes, letting a deep sleep finally capture him.

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing the Spades. I've been excited for this chapter forever. And… I think I'm kinda proud of this chapter. It was really choppy the first time around. I think I've smoothed it out a bit. I'm happy with it.<strong>

**My apologies for last chapter. I know Hungary was kind of. Kthx. bye Roderich. One of the big challenges I think are pairing certain kings and queens together that really have no business being together. Hungary x Russia. How do I? Same with Liechtenstein x France. Though pairing France and Liechtenstein was easy enough, I've had that idea for a while. Pairing Ivan and Liz was a bit harder. I felt like I was running into a brick wall. I can see how I didn't do as good of a job explaining Elizabeta's motivations, as I thought. So in future chapters I will see if I can explain her standing a bit better. The last thing I want to do is leave unbelievable circumstances because a pairing is harder to put together. That's lazy writing, and not something I wish to do. So next time we see the Clubs I'll have Elizabeta explain her possession a bit better.**

**I hope you enjoy and I hope I am not disappointing. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Ruby Red and Ice Blue Brothers

"_When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die; there is no middle ground_." - **Cersei Lannister (Game of Thrones)**

* * *

><p>The days were long and unpleasant. He attempted to keep an unshakable air around him. That he could not falter to this sort of treatment. That everyone would see that he could not have possibly done this. That'd he'd be let out and life would go on as it had.<p>

However, after a handful of lonely nights he realized that this was not going to be smoothed over. A thought occurred that he would spend the rest of his days in this cell…

He let out a sigh his back hitting the stone wall, and he slowly slid down it, taking a seat on the ground. Not in a million years did he ever expect his future to come to this. His only hope was that when Ludwig took the throne mercy would be shown upon him. He'd never be king… but at least he could be free.

Gilbert pressed the palms of his hand into his eyes. _Never be king_. The thought tore at his heart in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. He'd been groomed to be King. His entire life was built on the fact that he would one day take the throne and rule. With that future no longer possible… he felt like his whole identity was amiss.

Who was he if he was not Gilbert Future King of Hearts?

He let out a laugh to hide the sorrow that was slowly but surely taking hold of him. No tears. He had to be strong.

"Brother."

Gilbert quickly looked up quickly a smile stretching across his face. He leapt up almost at once, pressing himself against the bars. "Luddy. It's good to see you. Got any good news for me?" However, judging by the look on Ludwig's face the answer was no.

Steal blue eyes locked onto his brother's scarlet ones. They were so different looking for being brothers. Gilbert had pale skin and hair and frightening blood red eyes. Perhaps that was something grand for the hearts, to have a child so like their colors of the kingdom… but in other kingdoms, children born like that were evil. Ludwig had read quite a bit about those that looked like his brother. _Cursed children_…

"No, brother. I do not hold good news for you. I have come for another reason."

Gilbert's smile didn't fade. He pressed his forehead against the bars, his fingers curling around the cool metal. "What reason would that be, little brother? Not sure if I can handle anymore shitty news."

"You will have to bear with it all the same." Ludwig cleared his throat before saying anything more. "Always you have been very good to me. You have been a wonderful big brother and looked after me well. You taught me many things and protected me from great crimes."

The elder brother's grip on the bars tightened. Ludwig knew. He knew! "You…"

"I remembered everything. I went to you the other day and spoke of a "dream" to see what you knew. What you remembered. And more importantly, how you would act. If you would continue to protect me as you always have. I knew the answer before I even asked you anything though. The only thing you've ever done right is be a good brother to me."

Gilbert's mouth felt dry. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't know what to say. But he was shocked and the hurt and betrayal was slowly settling in.

"But you should not be King. Not of this kingdom. A crown does not suit you. We are looking for peace and you are not someone who can give that to us. I wish to make friends with all the kingdoms. Arthur of the Spades. Ivan of the Clubs. And Francis of the Diamonds. I wish to travel across the great sea to a land of untold wonders. I wish to travel to the fallen kingdoms across the icy waters and bring back relics. I have great plans for the Hearts. Great prosperous ideas… I will make this kingdom great. Remove us from the old ways and start progression. With this new found peace comes a great era. And I will have the Hearts lead it. This cannot be done with you, brother." Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed. "We used to joke… many years ago. You were the rising sun of our kingdom and I was the setting sun. The East and the West. You would begin a great rule and die in battle… and I would continue on. I do not like that. I do not just wish to be the setting sun. I wish to be the sun. And I will be. But for me to be that… you cannot have the throne."

"Do you hate me so much, Ludwig? Have you despised me and plotted this all along?" He kept smiling at his brother, even if it hurt to do so. Because what else could he do? Scream and try and attack him through the bars? What good would that actually serve? He'd still be locked away.

"I have never hated you Gilbert. Only the thought of you someday taking the throne. Believe me when I say that I love you dearly."

The elder brother let out a bitter laugh, releasing one of the bars to place his hand over his eyes. "Love… you will have me locked away for the rest of my days. You tell lies to steal my throne. You plot against me after all that I have done for you. And yet you claim to love me."

"Of course I do. And you will see the depths of my love shortly. For you are wild and a cage is an ill fit you. I am much more merciful. For I have pleaded with our Father to have you executed instead. Your suffering will be short. Just a few more days at most. Because I love you, I do not wish to see you suffer."

"Oh good. Death is so much better." He growled out the words attempting to hide any emotions that may betray him.

"For you it is."

"You're an idiot. Fritz, however mad at me, whatever horrible crimes he thinks I committed will never kill me. He loves me more than anything."

Ludwig tilted his head up, not disagreeing with this statement. "Yes. Our father thinks very highly of you. He has not dealt with the news of your crimes well. But I will do what I can to persuade him… for both your sakes."

"What a brother you are…. Doing the family so many favors." The albino hissed out, it took all of his strength to keep his voice from wavering.

"It's not about family. It's about what is doing best for the kingdom. Even if Father was aware that you were unsuited for the throne… you still have it by birthright…"

"You were the West and I was the East. We were going to be equal. I'd be king but you'd be no less important. You had to of known this." Gilbert finally met his brother's eyes once more. "The kingdom would be in good hands if it was the two of us. Go to Father. Tell him you lied or remembered wrong. You can fix this…"

"As I have said, brother. I do not wish to be the West. Nor the East. But the red sun entirely I will be the Heart of this kingdom."

"So you tell lies… you want the throne? Fight for it. Earn it!"

"That is a selfish request." The blonde shook his head. "That would be asking for a civil war. Even worse. You would be asking for history to repeat itself. The Hearts worked hard to unify itself and banish the other half. We made the Heart whole. I will not be the one who causes disarray within it once more."

Gilbert gripped the bars tightly, his ruby red eyes almost pleading with his brother at this point. "Then why not ask? I have never denied you anything in this world."

"You say that you would have given me the throne if I had asked for it… you think this now because of the position you are in. Yesterday. A week before. A month before. A year… you would have laughed at me if I had asked. You would never let me be king." Ludwig took a deep breath stepping back from the cell. "I must depart, I have simply come to tell you this because I wished to be honest with you. And to ease your mind, that you would not be trapped here forever. An end is coming soon."

The silence that followed those words lingered for a painfully long time. Gilbert wasn't sure if he could get anything more out without becoming a mess. Finally, Ludwig broke the unpleasant silence. His footsteps making the first noise as he retreated from the dungeon. "Whatever happens. Whatever you think. Please never forget that I do love you. That will never change."

With that the door to the dungeon opened and then shut with a heavy slam.

He was alone…

At first he breathed deeply, with the foolish impression that he could keep his emotions in check. But he could feel himself breaking. The elder prince fell to his knees the labored breathing becoming sobs and tears fell freely for the first time since his mother died.

He was going to die. His brother would be the one who did this to him. The brother who he did anything and everything for would be the one who would destroy all that he was. Ludwig had taken his crown. Stolen his future and now would steal his very life away.

And still. Knowing all of this. All that his brother was doing he still couldn't hate Ludwig. He'd never be able to hate Ludwig.

His mother had died giving birth to his little brother. A child so different looking than him. No red eyes or silver hair. A boy that looked like their lost mother. Some would curse the child and blame the death on him. But not Gilbert. He'd always seen his brother's birth as a gift. The last gift his mother would ever give him. So he cherished his brother dearly more than anything in the world and he swore to the heavens that he'd keep Ludwig safe.

Which is why he worked so hard to keep the deaths a secret. For what would they do to a child who killed so many in cold blood? Gilbert protected him from everything… and all his deeds came to this. Perhaps this was the Heaven's punishment for him hiding the deeds of his brother. And if that was the case he'd gladly take that punishment. No matter what Ludwig did, he was still his brother. Still his mother's last gift to him. So long as he still lived he'd still protect him.

He was hurt. He was betrayed. He was actually a little scared. But none of those feelings equaled any hate towards Ludwig.

So instead of fueling a blinding hatred and rage towards his brother as most people would he let his sorrows run wild. His grief and sadness and fears of dying consumed him. All alone in this cell there would be no shame in shedding tears.

* * *

><p>A slender dark haired male turned around in the mirror as people fussed around with the silks he was wearing. He held up his hands, noting they were completely covered, a bit of a hassle… but it was kind of Ludwig-sama to consider his land's garments. He would feel more at home here in clothes that he was used to. Especially when he'd been in such degrading clothing for so long, even before he was brought over here.<p>

He rested the red sleeve against his lips, his eyes closing slightly. How very much like a fairy tale. A poor child living on the street, taking in the coin that came from his brother from across the sea. Only to be kidnapped and sold as a slave. Bought by the King of Hearts as a servant and now… bride to be for the Prince and so he claimed, future King. He couldn't help but blush faintly his other hand raising up to cover his face in front of the people here.

It was too good to be true in all honesty.

And speaking of things that were too good to be true, he was not the only fortunate soul. Song birds from across the land told him that good fortune shined on not only him. Speaking of which…

"Leave me, please." He requested, sending the seamstresses away. He stepped off the step stool he was on and walked over to the window letting in the dove that was carrying his messages. Something nice about working within the castle was that he gained song birds… or… to be more accurate, spies. He was more than a pretty face to the future King. He had sources. Something that only encouraged the stoic blonde to take his hand. Though their engagement was a secret, currently. Once the elder brother was out of the picture he was quite sure Ludwig would inform his Father.

Kiku took the letter off the bird's leg and sent it off, quickly unfolding the letter to read. He frowned slightly sad to read this news. The boy he'd just been thinking about that had been taken in by the Spades... A future, Queen, Kiku had hoped. But now it seemed that this possible future ruler had taken ill. A shame… he was looking forward to getting to know the other Queens.

Perhaps it was for the best if the Prince of Spades didn't marry a man. Their cursed family needed children and heirs for their throne. They had to keep it strong and many or they would fall. Already the Kirkland blood was starting to thin out. With the elder brothers that left only the cousins to the far South. And he didn't think it would sit well with the other kingdoms if foreigners took the throne.

He sighed and rolled up the paper tossing it into the fireplace and letting it burn. He still had whispers of that girl in the Clubs and what a grand Queen she would make of their frigid kingdom. Soon they would have many heirs. And the Diamonds were silent, as of now, about children. He would have to wait and see what they all did. But he would make sure that the birds kept flying in so he could continue to gather information for Ludwig's sake.

He turned back around hearing the door open, already knowing who it would be. He curtsied some, like the proper Queen he would be. He knew Ludwig didn't care for that, he liked to tease his soon to be husband from time to time. "Ludwig-sama."

"You don't have to do that." The other sighed, having said this over and over again.

"I know." Kiku held out his arms a bit and turned this way and that. "So. What do you think of my soon to be Queen garments? A bit… girly don't you think? Or… is that because you thought I was a girl when you first met me?"

The blonde flushed a proud Hearts red and stuttered for a moment at an attempt to explain, much to Kiku's amusement.

"My first… crush… I thought was a girl as well." He finally ground out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah~?" Kiku walked over and placed a gentle hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

"It was a long time ago, I was just a child. I don't even know what happened to her… eh, him."

"One of those." He hummed softly. "I never had a love when I was a child. I imagine it was interesting though."

"I don't really remember it, in all honesty. And it's not really important." He cleared his throat getting to business. "What have you heard about my father?"

Kiku stepped back nodding slightly. "Not good things. This news about what Gilbert-sama has done has weakened him greatly. He suffers from no illness. Just… a father grieving. You know, far better than I, how dear Gilbert-sama is to him."

Ludwig's gaze lowered. Yes. He was well aware how special his brother was to their father. The boy had been groomed to be king. "Will he recover?"

"It is hard to say." The future Queen admitted. "I suppose that depends on Gilbert-sama's fate. If you go for the death route or… if he stays in the dungeon. Regardless of his fate, I do not think your father will ever be the same."

Ludwig was silent for a moment. "What do you think of what I have done?"

"It's dishonest." Kikue said bluntly, taking a seat on one of the lavish chairs. "However, if I know anything about royalty and kingdoms, your stone castles are built on lies. Everyone thinks they are better than the other. A battle for the throne is not uncommon. Gilbert-sama loved you too much. Trusted you, and that is why he no longer can have the throne. If you feel you are the better King then this is what is. And I will stand behind you. However, if you are having guilt and doubts… it's time to turn back, while we still can." He smiled slightly, folding his hands in his lap. "The choice is yours, Ludwig-sama."

Silence coated the room once more as Ludwig mulled over his decisions. "I am the better King. All will go as planned."

"Of course. And what of us, Ludwig-sama? When do we become true rulers? Are you going to wait until your Father passes…?"

"After this Gilbert business. Father will need some good cheer. And a marriage will do just that."

The dark haired male clasped his hands together happily. "Wonderful. I will start planning for the event."

Ludwig made for the door before stopping and turning back to Kiku who regarded him with a curious expression. "Do you think Gilbert is evil?"

The future Queen brows furrowed together for a moment before he shook his head slightly. "I do not believe so. He seems rather pleasant." Kiku leaned forward, curious as to where this question came from. "Do you think this because of his pale skin and red eyes?"

The prince was silent for a moment before nodding slowly.

The dark haired male leaned back in his chair nodding slightly. "There are stories that say that those born in that state are evil… I do not believe them to be true. But if you are truly worried put aside your feelings for him as a King and think of him as a brother. Has Gilbert ever given you a reason to make you think he is evil?"

There was a heavy silence for a moment before Ludwig finally answered. "No. Never."

"Then you have your answer Ludwig-sama."

* * *

><p>He was chained up and dragged out of his cell. It was quite degrading considering his position. Though he could safely assume that he was no longer a prince. He let out a huff of defeated laughter. He cringed though as he was pulled through the square. The people never missed a chance to throw things at prisoners. And to throw something at him, a prince…<p>

He hissed as a rock was throne, and then more. If he made it alive to the center of town where he'd be… if Ludwig spoke honestly, executed. He steeled himself against the blows and against the looming shadow of death. He was spent when it came to tears. He had let his emotions out and they did what had to be done. And now he was ready to die.

By the time they reached the center of the square he was a bloody mess. His proud wears of the Hearts were dirty and torn. And his pale face was splattered with grime, excrement and his own blood. Gilbert slowly lifted his head up to greet his father with a determined face, eyes that were ready to die. That he could show his father he was not afraid. If this is what had to be done then he was ready for it.

"Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt of the Kingdom of Hearts." His father's voice rang through the court yard. The deep voice sounded broken and defeated. The disappointment was laced through each and every word and it really tore at the albino's heart. It wasn't too late. Ludwig could say something. "You are brought before the kingdom today to pay for your crimes against the Hearts and to pay for the many lives you have stolen. Your own kinsmen and countrymen. Those bound to serve you and the kingdom. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

The elder prince was silent for a moment as he glanced at his brother and then back to his father. "Do you really think I did this? Do you think so little of me that I would take those people's lives? Is that the kind of son you think you raised?"

"I no longer know what to think, Gilbert. Your brother says one thing. You deny it. What am I to believe?" The aging King shook his head. "There have always been whispers… about evil children with red eyes and silver hair. I did not wish to believe such stories. But… now…"

Gilbert was frozen at this confession. Evil children… Evil. Because of his appearance? A wave of despair hit him like a ton of bricks. He stumbled back as if he'd been struck… he wished he had been. Death… death. He'd never wished for it more. This pain. These betrayals. He wanted them to end now…

"Your brother suggests your execution would be a kinder punishment. That caging you would be a slow death. However, you are my son despite your crimes... I cannot bear to end your life. Nor can I sleep soundly in the castle knowing you are rotting in the dungeons or in the tower. I have a more fitting fate for you, Gilbert. Ending your life will not allow you to really face the weight of your crimes. Letting you live with nothing and you will learn the consequences of your actions and reflect on all that it is that you have lost. So. I, Frederic the Second, King of Hearts and Lord and ruler of the Red Lands do hereby banish you from the Kingdom of Hearts and all land it governs. Noting this, I will send notice to the other lands and kingdoms of your banishment so that you may never set foot within royal territory again and be forced to live in the Wild Lands. May the Heavens have mercy on your soul."

Wild Lands… Where there was no protection from the kingdoms. Where magic boundaries no longer protected them… Where the souls of men become twisted and wretched. Men become beasts… monsters… Gilbert's gaze flew to Ludwig. Pleading… _Please_. But there was no help. The crowds hissed and jeered and mocked his name. _Devil child_. He could hear their screams. Was he not their once beloved Prince just days before?

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He could say nothing more to his father. Instead he closed his eyes tightly and turned to run the only way that was allowed. Out. Rocks and rotten food of all kind berated him as he ran and ran and ran. Guards jabbing at his sides and back with the blunt ends of their weapons trying to ravage his body and already tattered clothing.

The former Prince ran and ran not stopping until his body gave out. He was in a field. Still quite a ways till the edge of the Red Lands… but far away enough from the kingdom. He'd continue on before someone found him… no doubt they'd look to make sure he was gone. But he was in no hurry to reach the Wild Lands and become a monster…

His fingers curled in the long grass as he let the whole awful situation sink in. Banished…

Oh what he wouldn't have given for the simple kindness of death…

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>I've had this chapter ALMOST done for… well. Since the last chapter came out. And then college happened. And I felt this chapter was awful. And then I reread this chapter and I thought it wasn't so much. I am sure I'll have a completely different opinion about that in a few hours. So. Gotta post fast before I doubt myself again.<strong>

**To answer some messages and comments . I find that when you experience something you can write it better. You can tell when writers have gone through things and how life has treated them by how they write certain things.**  
><strong>Almost a year ago this Christmas I lost my step brother in a car crash. We used to be really close when we were kids but due to some events we hadn't spoken in a really long time. But I always considered him my little partner in crime. To this day I still have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that he is gone. And when I heard he died. It's hard to explain. The world stops. Yet everyone else is still moving. And it's… it's honestly a terrible feeling. Someone who is so important in your world is gone. And… the world just keeps doing its thing. I wanted to express that sort of feeling with Alfred. This is his father. Someone he was close to his entire life. So I hope I did a good job of portraying that and that it felt real or at least came off as real. Of course everyone handles these things differently. And as that is how my brother's passing felt to me, Alfred handled it the same way. And will continue to struggle with this loss. It's not something that you simply get over after a day or week. Or even a month. He's still very young and will struggle with this loss that he truly feels he caused for quite some time. <strong>

**My anon guests. I love you all! Yes. Kiku and Alfred meeting is an interaction I've had in mind for a while. Though it won't be for a while. We'll still have the building up of the kingdoms for some time before we get to people meeting each other. As I stated before think of these chapters as a prequel to the story to come! Also. I am sorry if Kiku seems a bit… ooc? There seemed to be something off but I couldn't place it. When he becomes Queen he'll be much more composed. Teasing Luddy is always good times…**

**And then of course Mathew and Alfred meeting once more. I promise you it will not be slow motion running and hugging. It will be bitter. Also, keep in mind that Mattie has no idea his Father is dead. He has no way of learning this information.**

**I am glad everyone liked the idea of Alfred in the rain digging the grave. At the time I was writing the scene I had remembered reading something about soldiers digging their own graves. But I can't recall if I knew if it was the Nazi's making the Jewish people dig them. Sometimes we pick up on things we read subconsciously. It must have been one of those things.**  
><strong>AU reviewer pointed out some lovely irony and I am really glad I wrote it that way.**

**I will see if I can get another chapter up by Thanksgiving break, but I make no promises because I am the last person to trust with deadlines. But as it is the Diamonds and Clubs next and I have to be much more careful with how I write their stories so I don't make any mistakes it may be a bit slower. I have the Spades all put together for a long while. XD**  
><strong>Thank you for reading dears. I hope to update for you all soon.<strong>


End file.
